Journey for the Frozen Heart
by T2 Angel
Summary: Cole MacGrath is dead. But that's not the end of the story. For his heroism, he, along with Nix, is granted the opportunity to return to life. But, for her betrayal, Kuo was judged and damned. Both Conduits are given one chance to go on a perilous journey to save the woman who betrayed them but at the risk of forfeiting their chance to return to life.
1. The Afterlife

**A/N: I couldn't stay away! Welcome back, folks! Brand new story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I'm posting this on, May 11th 2013... why is that special? IT'S THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY! And this is the first story posted since I turned 25! Yay, me!**

**It's rated T for a reason! Like the game, language and violence! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own inFAMOUS or the characters. However, the original characters and the story idea are from my head. Awesome, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Afterlife**

The power surged through him… all the power in the world, it seemed. It coursed through his body like a nuclear explosion. A million explosions erupting through every cell of his body every half of a second… and it must've been at least ten seconds since the activated RFI began coursing power through his body.

Then he saw a white light.

And nothing.

Cole MacGrath sacrificed his life to save as many as he could from the Beast and the Plague, while simultaneously killing all Conduits on Earth.

But that included himself.

But it was sacrifice Cole knew would be worth it. That was why he made the choice. And he was not ashamed of it.

It was over. The fight, the struggle was decided. The war was won.

Cole MacGrath is dead.

And so… he is.

But… when Cole became aware of himself again, he found himself somewhere he didn't recognize. It definitely wasn't New Marais.

"What the hell?" he said in a daze.

It was an area completely white with a light mist rolling along the ground. He found himself just standing there with no idea as to how he got there. He looked around and realized that he couldn't feel any pain anymore. He looked at his hands and arms and saw no tattoos. He felt his face. His scars were gone, too.

"Whoa…" he breathed. He looked around, "Where am I?"

"Safe, Cole MacGrath. At peace."

The voice almost scared Cole but… it sounded calming… not threatening.

"You've earned that much."

"Who's there?" Cole asked, calmly. He was still in a bit of a daze.

Suddenly, in the mist, someone started walking forward. It was a blurry figure, at first, hard to make out. What Cole could see was that it was a bald headed man dressed in a robe but… Cole thought he saw wings coming from his back but as he got closer he saw a man and he didn't have any wings. Cole thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The man walked forward, his arms folded behind his back. His walk and position of his arms reminded Cole of Laurence Fishburne's portrayal of Morpheus from "The Matrix" movies. He was a full foot-and-a-half taller than Cole and his skin had a glow to it. He had perfect, bright electric blue eyes and gave the impression of being powerful, just by standing there.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

The man smirked. "I've gone by many names over the centuries. But, there is one I was called that had a certain poetic ring to it. You can call me the Judge."

"Judge. Huh. Okay, then." Cole looked around, "Where am I?"

"Like I said… at peace." He motioned for the prime Conduit to follow him. They started walking along.

With so many people coming to him at random since his journey began, the master of lightning was questioning the motives of this entity. "And what do you want?"

The Judge quietly chuckled. He understood why this man, who was used to everyone wanting something from him, would ask him such a question. "Nothing, Cole. Nothing at all."

They walked a little while longer when a door started to slowly appear in the mist. Once they got closer, Cole saw the door was made of pure gold with intricate, beautiful designs on it. There was also large chair placed next to the door, upon which the Judge sat down.

Cole chuckled. "Oh, let me guess… this is the part where I'm judged for my sins?"

The Judge chuckled. "Normally, yes."

"Normally?"

"Well… I would be very condemning if I cursed the man who saved the world."

Cole looked a little forlorn at that statement. Such a compliment seemed unmerited at this point. "Saved the world? No… no, I killed all the Conduits…" He groaned. "I should be damned for that…"

The Judge could see his inner turmoil. "You didn't hunt them all down and mercilessly kill them. You made a choice, Cole. And that is what it came down to. It came with consequences, like every choice does. But even you couldn't have known how far the effect would stretch when this began. You did what you knew to be right… and you were right."

"Just doesn't feel like it…"

"Often times, doing the right thing? Doesn't. I find it interesting I have to tell you this, given how many situations you've run into that were similar."

"But… like this…" Cole looked down. He swore he could still feel all of the hearts of the Conduits stop. "So many people…"

"I never said the consequences of your choice wouldn't bring pain… I said it was right. And it wasn't the first time. Your very life had been riddled with choices… and, despite all of the pitfalls, you made the right one… every time. You didn't make the choice that made the RFI necessary. You made the choice necessary to rectify the wrongs and sins of others."

That made Cole feel a little better. The Judge was right, after all. He didn't really start any of this. He really was just caught in the middle. Between Kessler, the First Sons, Bertrand, and the Beast, he really did everything he could to make the best out of every situation. And that was pretty much the point of his future self's arrival in the first place. Kessler needed him to make those hard choices… Cole just never imagined _this_ would be the end result.

"And for your heroism…" the Judge continued, "you are being granted… a choice."

Cole looked up at him, perplexed. "A choice?"

"_The_ Choice, really. It's how we refer to it." The Judge lifted his hand and the golden door open a bit.

Cole couldn't see anything but he sure did feel an immediate calm feeling just from the little bit of the door opening.

"Here… is Paradise," the Judge said. "You can go… and be in peace forever. Your time as a warrior will be nothing but a memory."

The Prime Conduit smiled as he stared at the door. "Sounds good."

"However… if you desire… I can give you the chance… to live again…"

Cole's eyes grew wide and looked at the Judge. "Say what?"

"My…" The Judge paused and smiled, "…boss… said because your actions you are allowed the opportunity to live again."

"You have a boss?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

They both chuckled.

"Alright," Cole said, "so, I can go be in Paradise or return to an awful life?" He chuckled. "I'll take Paradise please."

The Judge chuckled. "I find it funny when people say things like that… because the ones that do didn't have such a bad life at all." He smirked. "This is proved since you are still considering the Choice."

Cole chuckled. "Okay, maybe not so terrible."

The Judge chuckled. "Most lives usually are not. They're just rough periods that make it seem unbearable. Getting through them is the hard part… but the reward is always worth it."

"True." The hero's mind went back to the matter at hand. Paradise… being free of all of the pain of life would be fantastic. But… with the Beast gone, he could live again and experience a free life… with an entirely new perspective. Life was not the same… here or there, everything was different. So much to take into account. He sighed. "Not exactly an easy choice."

"For one such as yourself, I'd imagine not."

Cole sighed, rubbing the back of his head. There was a lot to consider. While he was a bit sick of life as it was, it wasn't without its good points. Plus… there were some people he had grown to care about. And those people came to his mind immediately. "Hey… can I ask you something?"

The Judge inclined his head, "Absolutely."

"What happened to the others?"

"Are you referring to those who fought alongside you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… not just them. But… like John…"

The Judge's expression changed to a much harder one, far more fitting for his name. "John White is a murderer. After becoming intoxicated by the power of the Beast, his life was dedicated to genocide. He was judged as he should be."

Cole was a little afraid at the Judge's tone. It definitely wasn't what it had been. "That's a little…"

"No, Cole. You don't understand. John White had more potential than even he knew. It would've been possible for him affect a change that could've saved everyone. But, instead, he fell victim to the supposed supremacy of the Beast."

Cole was standing in disbelief. John could've saved everyone? "Seriously…"

"Yes. He could've found a way to make his curse a blessing. Like yours, his powers were more boundless than he thought. Had he put some thought into it… his actual powers could have spread and he could have become a cure for the Plague himself. But he believed in the Conduits being a superior race and the successors to humanity. For his foolishness… for willing ignorance… he has been judged." The Judge paused, seemingly not wanting to speak his next words. "The same goes for his ally at the end."

The lightning master's eyes grew wide. He instantly recognized who the Judge was referring to. "Kuo…"

The Judge nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, what happened to her?"

The Judge fell silent. He looked away.

"What was it?"

"Please, Cole…" He looked back at the Conduit, "you do not wish to know."

At those words, he started to understand. "No… no, c'mon… don't… don't tell me…"

He paused. "I had to judge her…"

Cole knew what the meant. "No…"

"She betrayed you. She betrayed humanity. She betrayed everything she stood for. And, for her crimes, she was judged… and she was damned."

* * *

**A/N: So... that's how it is... alright... things are just getting started folks! Get ready for quite the ride.**

**Next Chapter: The Deal**

**Cole and Nix are reunited and debate the pros and cons of going after Kuo.**

**Be here for it!**


	2. The Deal

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 2 is here! Fast, right? Yeah, I can't promise that the other chapters will be out as fast but I hope you guys are liking it so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

Cole couldn't believe it. The Judge, the supernatural entity, just told him that Lucy Kuo was condemned for her part in aiding the Beast in nearly destroying humanity. He expected it for John but not Kuo. Not for her…

MacGrath rubbed his face. He looked back at the Judge. "That can't…"

"I am sorry, Cole," the Judge responded. "The choice was made. The judgment, passed."

He still couldn't believe it. Kuo didn't deserve this. "She was scared… please… she… she didn't mean it."

"Her feelings are irrelevant. You were just as afraid as she was, we both know that. You fought on. As for her 'meaning' it, we both know that she did. She made her choice, just like you. If the situation were reversed, I'd be telling her the same thing of you." He paused. "Besides… she didn't seem to mind the judgment. She accepted it without complaint."

"Really?"

"Yes. She felt it was justified."

"Yeah… yeah but…" Cole thought it over. This didn't seem right. For some reason, it just didn't seem to be the right decision. Not for Kuo. For John, it was to be expected but… not for Kuo. Even she did feel it was right for her, Cole disagreed. He then asked a question… that was rather surprising. "Can't I do anything for her?"

The Judge was taken aback. In all his knowledge, that was a question he didn't fully see coming. "Why would you want to?"

"Because…" he stopped. There was one thing he almost said but… he wasn't sure if he should. If he would even meant it… But he thought of something else in its stead. "Because… people afraid do things they don't mean… even if they mean it at the time. I just don't want her to suffer for that."

The Judge looked at him, curious. He sat back. "You wish to redeem her somehow?"

Cole shrugged. "If I can…"

The entity considered this, interlocking his fingers. It was unprecedented. Usually, the judgment for traitors was universally accepted. For someone to really reject the rarely offered Choice to save someone else who was judged and sent to Torment for their sins… well, such things just didn't happen. It told the Judge what he already was told: Kuo meant more to Cole than either of them knew.

So, he decided to inform the young man that way to redeem his traitorous ally did indeed exist. "There may be a way," he admitted.

"What is that?" Cole asked.

"Just a moment, please." The supernatural entity looked straight up as though listening for a message. His eyes glowed white.

Cole was curious as he stayed in this state for a long time. "Ummm… Judge?"

The glow stopped and the Judge looked back at the New Marais hero. "It would seem my boss has approved this request and has allowed me to go into details about it."

"O…kaaaaaay…" Cole said, a little confused.

"For her crimes, Lucy Kuo was sent down to Torment. You may journey down to find her and aid her to gain her redemption. Usually, the door is locked away from those who are allowed into Paradise but, as I said, my boss has granted that you may attempt this mission. But it is dangerous… _extremely_ dangerous to go alone."

"Why?"

"The journey there is perilous. There are many dangers. Even for you, Cole MacGrath. In this place… reality and perception… are often one and the same. Dangers you've faced before… will be nothing compared to dangers that you will encounter there."

Cole considered this warning he was getting. He considered the danger, what he was willingly putting himself into. Even for someone who betrayed him. He knew that if he failed… this would really be it. Death had already happened. This loss would be absolute. Not for him, so much, but for Kuo. Yet and still… he was going down into an underworld, into hell, for a person who took part in trying to kill him and nearly ending the world. He was walking into hell… to save her. With all that, he remembered the most important thing:

He didn't care. It wasn't the first time he'd done something others would consider stupid. Though, more of a certainty that any other, this could be the last.

Didn't change a thing, though. Cole stared defiant strength at the Judge. "I can handle it."

The Judge smiled. "Of that I am sure. But hazardous is the expedition for one person."

"Don't see how else to do it."

The Judge gave him a knowing smile. "I know you are accustomed to handling things on your own but… you may not be alone in this endeavor."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to explain this to you before we were distracted with the fate of Lucy Kuo. There is another that died in protecting the world from the Beast." He paused to give a sly smile. "Someone I believe you are very familiar with."

The realization struck like one of his own lightning bolts. He breathed out, "Nix…"

The Judge nodded. "I was planning on offering her the same deal I still offer you. I wonder what her choice will be on this matter."

Cole chuckled, "I have an idea. And I'll be going to get Kuo alone."

"We shall see."

The Judge motioned behind Cole and out of the mist came the red dreadlocked New Marais native who had a mastery of fire and oil. Cole couldn't help but think of the irony of who was in Torment and who was offered the deal.

"Whoa…" Nix breathed out. "That's some door…" She saw Cole. "MacGrath?" She smiled. "Hey, now! How 'bout that?!"

"What's up, Nix?" Cole laughed.

Nix put her hands on her hips. "Not a lot. Ya know… 'side from bein' dead."

He chuckled. In just this brief second of seeing each other again, he remembered how much fun Nix was to be around.

"Why am I here, again?"

"I was just about to further explain," said the Judge. "As I said, Lucy Kuo is in Torment. Going there means that you will have to succeed in order to return to Earth. If you go down there and help her to redeem herself… you can all go back, free and clear. If you fail, your souls move on to Paradise while hers stays in Torment."

"And we won't go back to Earth?" Cole asked.

"That's the deal."

"Why do I get that choice?" Nix asked. "I ain't no saint."

The Judge chuckled. "Indeed. Far from it, in fact. But your selfless act granted you the chance. Your heart was corrupted by the tragedy around you, Nix. However, despite the many mistakes you made in your life, when you had the chance to fight for something greater than yourself… you accepted the challenge. You put the needs of the many ahead of your own. In that one simple act… you turned it all around."

Nix blinked in surprised. "Wow."

"Same can be said for anyone. Everyone is looking for that moment to right every wrong. Which brings me back to our current business. So… Cole MacGrath and Nix…"

"Don't!" Nix interrupted. "Don't go there." She grumbled, "Hate my last name…"

The Judge smiled. "What will it be: do you want to live, free and clear? Or will you risk everything, your chance to return to life, to save someone who betrayed you?"

He looked at Nix, who gave him a glare, then back at the Judge, "Can we talk about it?"

"Absolutely. It's not like she… or you… are going anywhere."

Cole couldn't get over the Judge's somewhat twisted irony. He turned and looked at Nix. "Well?"

"Forget her," Nix simply said.

"Figured you'd say that."

Nix tsked. "Why we even thinkin' about this, Cole?" She chuckled, "C'mon, man. We can go be in place where we done fightin' or go back to Earth and chill for however long we got left to live."

"I can let you know how long that will be," the Judge smirked.

Nix looked at him, "Yeah… no. What's da fun in knowin' the endin' of the movie before ya see it?"

The Judge held his smirk.

She shivered and turned back to her friend, "He's a lil' creepy."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. He shifted the conversation back to the matter at hand. "But, let's be real here: either of us could've made the same choice Kuo did."

Nix folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess…"

"So… if nothing else… wouldn't you want to hear from her why she did it?"

"Not really."

"C'mon, Nix."

"Cole… why you buggin' about this?"

He paused. "I just think she just deserves more."

Nix wasn't fooled. She may not be the typical woman but she is a woman. She knew the look on Cole's face and the look in his eye. She shook her head. "Who da hell do you think you foolin'?"

"Say what?"

She put her hands on her hips again. "Cole… for once… be real wit' me." She took a second. "Is this about givin' Kuo a chance… or givin' you a chance wit' her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nix just glared at him. "Like you don't know…"

Cole paused. He was caught. He smirked and looked away.

She chuckled. "I knew you was feelin' dat ice bitch."

"It's not that…"

"Says you. But whateva…" The fire lady looked straight up, "I know I'm gon' regret this." She groaned and looked back at her companion, "Fine. If you gon' go, then I better come wit' ya."

Cole looked at her shocked. "Seriously?"

She let out a resigned exhale and nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because somebody gotta be dere to save yo ass and hers when ya run inta trouble."

Cole just laughed. "Thanks, Nix."

She waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He looked back at the Judge. "We're in."

The Judge raised his hands in confirmation. "Then it is decided."

He revealed to them the gate to the underworld, Torment. It was pitch black in color with demon and gargoyle statues all about it, in anguish. The sound of thousands in pain and agony could faintly be heard coming from the other side.

"Aw… shit…" Nix titled her head back in distress. She raised her hand. "Can I change my answer?"

"Your journey will begin here," the Judge informed. "And so will your battles. Beware of the Soulless. They will be your chief adversaries."

"Do we still have our…" Cole was about to ask about his powers when electricity surged all around him.

The Judge smiled. "I imagined you will need all the help you can get."

Nix let fire flare in her hand, "Ya got dat right."

"Keep in mind: you will be able to feel pain as you did when you were alive. You will find your bodies to be quite corporeal. Also, and be very warned, should you fall in battle, there is no coming back. And, while your souls will ascend to Paradise in that case, some in that realm do have the ability to hold on to souls and you could quite possibly be lost forever. Tread lightly against these adversaries."

"We can handle it," Cole assured.

"I am quite sure. Go down and find Lucy Kuo. Once you have located her, I will join you to give you further aid."

Nix looked at the entity, indignantly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You ain't comin' wit' us?"

"You two will act as a beacon for me. If I traverse down there, aimlessly, I could be lost forever. This may come as a surprise but my kind isn't exactly welcome into Torment… without being forced to become permanent residents."

"Rrrrrriiiiiight…" Nix said, unsure.

"And how do we find her?" Cole asked.

"Journey deep into the catacombs of that realm," the Judge advised. "You will know when you are close: the air will become very cold. The colder it is… the closer you will be."

"Got it."

The Judge let the door to Torment open.

Cole stared down in the door of Torment. He could hear the screams of pain much louder… and the growls of monsters. His resolved… was never weakened. "Here we go…"

The heroes of New Marais walked through the door, down into Torment.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? REVIEWS! I LOVE THOSE!**

**Next chapter: The Quest**

**Cole and Nix VS. The Soulless**


	3. The Quest

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

Cole and Nix began their journey into Torment, walking down the winding staircase. It took a lot to frighten either of these warriors… but this descent was doing a good job so far. The resonance of eternal anguish alone was enough to break the hardest demeanors. The cries and groans were coming like a thunder clap every second. The scenery was just as bad… if they could see anything. They could see nothing but pitch black as they traversed this realm. All the duo knew for sure was that they were walking along a stone staircase against a rock wall that looped downward. Already hating the ambience, the Conduits did not like the idea of the descent, either.

Quite honestly, and ironically, it all chilled Nix to the bone. "Seriously, can I go back and leave da ice bitch?"

"You agreed to come along," Cole reminded.

An ear piercing ripped through the darkness, causing them both to jump back against the stone. They stared into the darkness, wide eyed and pressing themselves against the wall as hard as they could.

"Didn't think it was gonna be dis bad when I said 'yes,'" Nix said.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Cole sighed. "But no turning back now."

The further down they walked, the louder the wailing came and it echoed more and more. It was starting to become terrifying to hear screams and see no one.

Nix stared at her companion. "I'm only doin' dis 'cause ya asked me, ya know."

Cole chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

The staircase opened up to a stone platform that was connected to another platform by a wooden bridge. They stopped just short of going farther. They looked at one another as the same thought came to both their minds:

Trap.

Placing her hands on her hips, Nix sighed and shook her head. Cole took a deep breath and advanced onward, Nix followed behind. They walked a little further until they heard something scurrying just nearby.

They both paused and began examining their surroundings. They just barely make out something moving in the shadows.

"Ah…" Nix groaned.

Suddenly, several demons descended down from the ceiling, on landed in kneeling positions, and crawling up the side of the platform, surrounding the two heroes. The demons had pitch black skin with dark red glowing eyes and sharp talons and fangs. The Soulless.

Nix stared at them all. "Damn."

One of them roared. Cole threw a lightning grenade at the Soulless, causing them to scatter. Nix jumped into action, immediately, throwing fireballs at the demons. Her initial reluctance that the creatures wouldn't feel her fire were quickly dispelled the second her flames incinerated them.

She chuckled, "Sweeeet!"

Cole chuckled as well. The warriors battled through and found the Soulless to be no tougher than the swamp monster Bertrand created in New Marais. Nix thought it would be cool to control one of them; then thought again and decided that was a terrible idea. They fought on for several more minutes, eliminating their adversaries.

Nix spit. "Man… I'm startin' ta like this place."

They heard more growling as more Soulless were approaching.

"Glad you do…" Cole looked around.

The Soulless slowly appeared out of the shadows.

"Because we're in for one hell of a time."

Nix rubbed her fist, "Sweet…"

The Soulless charged at them. The heroes fought through them. Then another wave. Followed by one more. As strong and numerous as the monsters were, these two Conduits would not be denied. Once that last wave was done, Cole and Nix resumed their trek into the dark afterlife land. They journeyed on and came to an area where, just beneath them, many people were screaming in agony. The screams were such that the New Marais heroes didn't even want to know what was happening to them.

In an effort to create some kind of distraction, Nix decided to ask Cole a question. Actually, despite the horrid scene, she wanted to talk to him about this anyway. She looked up at her travel companion. "Hey, Cole, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you really think Kuo deserves anoder chance, man? I mean, besides the fact that you're hot for her. I mean… she did try ta kill us. What I'm sayin' is… why actually do this?"

It was a good question. And this time… Cole was ready with an answer. "Let me put it like this: back in Empire, Zeke wanted powers so bad he tried to use the Ray Sphere to give him some. After it didn't work, he left with Kessler to try with the hopes that he would get some powers. I thought I'd never forgive or trust him after that. But when I fought Kessler, he tried to come in and help. That was just his first attempt. He's been trying to make up for it ever since. And, yeah, he did. It's why he's my best friend."

The fire Conduit was a little confused at the explanation. "Okay, dat covers Zeke. But…"

"Just before I turned on the RFI, Kuo showed up… told me to do it… said I… and you… made the right choice. She knew she was wrong. She screwed up and she knew it. And, it's something else: before all this, I was a screw up, too. Hell, getting my powers gave me a chance to be worth than just some piece of crap. I turned it all around, Zeke did, and you did… so can she." He stopped and looked his ally, causing her to do the same, "She deserves a second chance, Nix." He walked on.

Nix let that entire explanation sink in. He had a point. She got a second chance and she had even been granted a chance at eternal peace from an ancient judge. If she could get a chance to be seen as something more, maybe Kuo could earn one, too. It made sense. But she had to give Cole some grief. She hurried to catch up with him, "Damn, MacGrath, a 'yes' or 'no' will work da next time. Can't ask you no damn questions. Get a A-plus answer."

Cole just laughed.

They walked on until they came to a large cavern where someone wearing a demonic-themed armor was standing with mace the size of a court room door. His eyes were visible or what they could only assume those red lights were; nothing about his body was. All that could be seen was the armor and the mace.

"Well, this looks fun…" Cole lied.

"Turn back, mortals," the knight said. "This is land is forbidden to your kind."

Nix chuckled, "Yeah. I been hearin' dat same shit my whole life." She let her flames flare. "Ain't never stopped me before."

"Foolish humans…" The Knight picked up the mace. "You know not what you bring upon yourselves."

"Now, that's something I'm used to hearing…" Cole said. "Never stops me, either."

The Knight swung the mace, "Arrogant curs! Your souls die here!" He charged at them both.

The Knight brought the mace down with a hard slam. Nix teleported out of the way while Cole rolled along the ground and unleashed a bolt stream at the Knight. He brought up his mace to block the assault and ran at Cole. He lifted the mace and brought it down to slam the New Marais saint. Cole jumped back and threw a lightning grenade at the Knight. The Knight smacked the grenade away with his mace.

Cole stared in astonishment. "Alrighty…"

Nix teleported next to the Knight, her hands flared with power and she punched the Knight in the gut. The Knight stumbled back and swung his mace but Nix teleported out of the way. The Knight was struck by a magnum bolt from Cole followed by several fireballs from Nix.

He had enough of these attacks. "ENOUGH!" He hoisted his mace high and slammed it into the ground, sending the Conduits sailing back and landing with severe consequences.

Groaning, Nix started to recover when she saw the Knight stalking her direction. "Dammit…"

He stood right over her and lifted his mace high, ready to strike.

Out of nowhere, Cole tackled the Knight away, using his lightning as a shield. He shifted his powers into gauntlets and punched the Knight over and over again, sending the demon staggering back.

With the Knight sufficiently weakened, Cole decided to go in for the kill… and use a move he wasn't even sure would work here. He lifted his arms up… "TRY THIS!" He dropped his hands down and, suddenly, bolt of lightning screeched down from the black ceiling of the realm and hit the Knight, charring him to a burned scrap metal heap.

Nix looked at the Knight's melted armor. "Whoa…"

Cole was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. He looked up and smiled. Breathlessly, he said, "Not bad…"

Nix walked over to her friend. "Thanks."

"No problem. Wasn't even sure if I could do that, especially here."

"Got anymore of those in you?"

"Not many. For some reason… my powers don't drain as fast here… but I ain't got too many of those left." He stood up, "Let's get moving. We need to make this quick."

They were about to leave when Cole noticed that something was pulsating from where the Knight fell. An orb of pure light lifted up off the remains of the dead demon.

"What da…" Nix said.

The orb suddenly flew into Cole's body, causing to double over.

"MacGrath!" Nix screamed.

Cole stayed bent over for a few seconds. He wasn't being possessed or hurt. If anything… he felt a little stronger. He took a few breaths… managing to say, "I'm… I'm good, Nix."

"What was that?"

Cole stopped. He stood up straight. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to shake off a woozy feeling. "I think… it was a new power."

"For real?"

He put his hand out in front of him. Lightning started to crackle around his hand then he unleashed a single lightning bolt but willed it to arc across the ground. He even managed to split in two directions.

Nix was impressed. "Whoa."

Cole stopped the lightning flow. "That'll come in handy against those monsters."

"We gon' need all the weapons we can get."

They moved on, descending down again. They came to the end of the staircase that opened into a black swirling shadow. Not knowing what to do but knowing they were too far in to turn back anyway, they walked on through it. They expected to find a similar area as to the one they just left.

They weren't expecting to find a red colored sky above them and green grass at their feet.

"Ooooookay…" Cole said.

They walked forward, not knowing for sure where they were going but the portal closed behind them so they couldn't go back. They walked and a light breeze blew through the grass. This pasture setting was almost… convincing that they were some place safe.

"Nice refreshing change of pace, huh?" Cole smiled.

"You gotta weird sense of humor, man," Nix relied.

They continued their trek, searching for their next way to descend… though that idea was nowhere near appealing. Still, it was their goal and they had to continue.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadow was moving across the grass behind them. Silent and swift, the shadow came closer to them both. It crept up behind them and grew as tall and wide as an 18-wheeler. The two Conduits turned just in time to see it dive on top of them, enveloping them both in darkness.

* * *

Waking up, Cole found himself on the ground. He wasn't in the pasture anymore but another area of complete black with a thick fog rolling on the ground. He couldn't hear any sounds; no screams or winds. Wherever he was, it wasn't where he had been.

"What the hell?" he asked. "What was that damn thing?" He realized he was completely alone. He couldn't find… "Nix?" He looked around. "Hey, Nix!"

No answer.

"Nix?! Nix!"

He looked around and saw a woman coming toward him out of the black.

"Nix? That you?"

"No, Cole," the voice said.

The voice sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"Kuo?" he asked.

She giggled. "Did you forget me so quick?"

The woman had dark brown hair, fair skin, and an absolutely beautiful smile.

At least, Cole always thought so. His eyes widened. Cole felt his chest constrict. He almost couldn't breathe at all. In fact… it took everything he could to speak… to say this woman's name… the name of the woman he loved… "Trish…"

* * *

**A/N: TRISH?! WHAT THE HECK?!  
**

**...Is what I would be saying if I was just reading this and wasn't writing it. Hope you guys are ready for this because we are just getting started.**

**Next Chapter: The Illusion**

**Cole and Nix have to come face-to-face with their own nightmares before going on to find Kuo.**

**Don't miss it.**


	4. The Illusion

**Chapter 4: The Illusion**

Nix woke up and saw she was in another black area. "Oh, dammit." She stood up and rubbed her head. "What now?" She looked around at the black area. "Cole?" She kept looking around. "Yo! MacGrath!" She couldn't find him. She started growling. "MacGrath! Come on, man! I need you to get out here! I already don't wanna go get this chick! Now, ya go and disappear on me, too! C'mon, man!"

"Still so loud, Nix?" said a voice familiar to only Nix.

But the fire Conduit didn't believe it. She slowly turned to face the source of the voice. "What da hell?"

"Ya don't recognize me?" A woman emerged from the black. Somewhat heavy set, a black woman with long brown hair and was wearing reading glasses.

Nix stared at her but then stepped back in fear. "M… Mama?"

"Hey, baby," she walked toward her.

Nix stepped back again. "What… what is dis?"

"Your chance, baby…"

"For what?"

"To be free."

"From what?"

"All the pain in your life."

Nix suddenly heard the happy laughter of children. She suddenly saw images of her own childhood, replaying before her like a movie screen. It was happy… at first. Nix wondered how that is supposed to be painful…

Then it shifted… to something very ugly… a most unpleasant memory… of her father beating her, mercilessly.

"_YOU AIN'T NOTHIN', YA LITTLE HEIFER!_" her father would scream at her more than once. "_YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' AND YOU AIN'T NEVER GON' BE NOTHIN'!_"

Nix started shaking at the memory… more so for the hits that came with those shouts. "Get ya hands off me…" she whispered.

The scene shifted to her schoolmates taunting her… for her voice, her mannerisms, and her family. "_LIL' NIX! ALL ALONE! CAN'T EVEN GET HER DADDY ON THE PHONE!_" A little rhyme the school children gave her after her father was arrested and put away for abuse. She remembered how much she hated it. She remembered how much it irritated her how some of the children in the exact same position still tortured her.

She remembered how much she hated them all.

She remembered being so very alone.

"Shut up, shut up!" she gritted.

"_You ain't nothing special, little girl,_" one of the teachers told her, after she beat up another little girl for calling her mother a slut. "_Nothing will ever special about you._"

Gnashing her teeth, Nix shook her head. "No… stop it!"

Then… the most horrible image of all showed up in front of her: the night Bertrand used his modified Ray Sphere. The same event that gave Nix her powers. The same event which killed her mother… by ripping her apart, atom by atom.

Nix could still hear her mother's final scream…

She slammed her hands over her ears, "STOP IT! STOP IT! CUT DIS SHIT OUT! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER DAT SHIT!" She sank to her knees, tears falling and erratic breathing. If Nix didn't know any better… she'd swear she was crying.

Her mother approached before her, "This is just it, babygirl… you don't have to. Stop all dis runnin' around. Dis fightin'."

She took a few deep breaths, composing herself. She somehow held on to why she was here. "I can't. I'm… I'm tryin' to save a friend, Mama…"

"'Friend,' baby?"

"Yeah… I gotta…"

"And what this 'friend' ever done for you?"

Nix paused. Wow. What a question. It made her question again why she was saving Kuo. "Well…"

"Come on, baby… let's just go… stop this…"

She looked at her mother confused. "Go… Mama?"

"Yes, baby. Let's go on to get some rest."

Nix's mother offered her hand to her daughter. The fire Conduit looked apprehensive… but started to reach out.

* * *

Short of breath and mind cluttered, Cole looked at Trish, his first love… who died in Empire City. Didn't she? He was trying to comprehend this. How this was possible… so befuddled was his mind, he was struggling to even try to remember where he was.

"Cole…" Trish said. "You look so different."

"Trish, what…" Cole could barely concentrate. "What is this… what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She giggled, "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Cole remembered his mission. "I, uh… I'm here… to save a friend…"

"Zeke?"

Cole shook his head, "Uh… no, no… Ummm… someone… else…" It was so hard for him to concentrate. What was going on?

"Oh. And who is that?"

"Uh… K-Kuo… Lucy Kuo…"

Trish looked hurt. "Lucy? A woman?" She started breathing heavy. "A woman?! You came down here for a woman?!"

"I… I…" Cole couldn't think.

"You let me die! You let ME die! But you came here for someone else! Is that how it is, Cole?!"

"No, no, Trish… that isn't…"

"You bastard!" She got right in his face. "YOU LET ME DIE BUT YOU WILL FIGHT THROUGH HELL FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

Cole tried to speak… but he couldn't deny a thing.

"DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET?!"

The image of that fateful day appeared before Cole. Him racing through the streets of Empire, trying to get to Trish. Kessler's voice telling him he had to choose: save the doctors… or save Trish. In a choice he is not sure about to this day, he chose the doctors… and Trish fell to her death.

Despite all he had done, despite everyone he saved, despite even Trish telling Cole that she loved him in her brief moment of Cole reviving her, that was the one choice Cole was never sure was the right one.

"You betrayed me, Cole…" Trish said. "By coming here… you've betrayed me. How could you?"

Wanting to answer so badly, Cole couldn't help but sink to his knees and grab his skull as he tried to figure out what to say next. What could he say? What could he do?

Did he honestly betray Trish? Did he?

* * *

Nix almost reached her mother's hand… but she stopped. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nix?" her mother asked. "What's wrong, baby?"

"No…" Nix stepped back and rubbed her face. "No… dis… dis ain't right…"

"What do you mean?"

Nix lowered her hands, staring at her mother. "I'm… I'm not here to get some free ride back home…" She chuckled, "Not yet, anyway." She steeled herself. "I'm here to help…" She remembered. "Cole… MacGrath! I gotta find him! Sorry, Mama. But I gotta go."

"Nix, you can't…"

"I gotta!" Nix turned to leave.

"Nix! Baby!"

"Mama… you said for me to make friends because there are some good people in the world… I actually got one, now. And I can't let him down." She paused. "Funny. I actually got somebody I can't let down." She smirked. "Gotta go, Mama."

"Nix, Nix, you can't!"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay!" She kept walking away. She had to get to her friend. She had to finish this.

Her mother got angry. "Nix?! NIX! Nix, you get back here right now!"

Nix paused. That sounded… so very wrong. She slowly turned back around. "Mama?"

Her voice turned sweet again. "Yes, baby?"

She gave her mother a skeptical look. "Did you just yell at me?"

The elder lady recoiled, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just… got upset."

"No. Not the point." She stepped closer… very menacingly. "My mama… never raised her voice to me. Ever."

Her mother looked shocked.

"She always said… since my daddy always used to treat me like shit, she would never once raise her voice to me. She never did. She never even hit me 'cause of dat damn bastard, bless her soul. And she never yelled at me. Not one day."

She said nothing. Her "mother" knew she was caught. She scowled at the fire Conduit.

Nix scoffed. "Betcha didn't know dat… did ya… Mama?" She gave the woman and dangerous glare. "I shouldn't even be callin' ya that, should I?" A sudden realization hit her. "No… I shouldn't… because my mama sure as shit wouldn't be in Torment."

Instantly, the face of Nix's mother melted away, replaced with something demonic. "Torment or Paradise, I don't need to know how your mother was, human!" the demonic voice growled. "All I need know is that you will NEVER LEAVE HERE!" The demon turned into a long lanky, 7' tall, pale skinned creature, a Wraith. It lunged at Nix…

…who stood her ground. "I know somethin', too." She let the heat course through her body. She gritted against her teeth, "You ain't my mama, bitch…" She unleashed a merciless, rage-fueled fire blast, incinerating the Wraith. The Wraith cried out in agony as it burned and Nix just watched the evil spirit disintegrate into cinders. Her attack dispelled the black area she was in and she was back in the pasture under the red sky.

The fire Conduit growled, visibly shaking in anger… and sorrow. She started seething; that demon dared mimic her mother. She wished she could burn it all over again. An orb appeared from where the Wraith was destroyed. The orb flew into Nix, causing her to grab hold of herself… as a new power awakened within her. She felt the ability to create a tower of fire, almost like an inferno… but she didn't have time to dwell on this new power. So much was going through her mind. That Wraith brought up a lot of painful, repressed memories. They were no easier to see the second time around.

She got a hold of herself and looked up. She realized that if this was happening to her… it was happening to Cole. She raced off to find him.

* * *

The Wraith felt the defeat of its twin self and the loss of their combined power. It knew it had to one finish Cole off quickly for when Nix showed up. It looked down at the prime Conduit as he was still gripping his skull, the pain of Trish's death weighing on him even harder than the day of her death.

"You failed me, Cole!" the Wraith-Trish screamed. "But, here you are! Going through HELL for HER!"

Cole was near tears. "Trish… please… I… I tried… I really did!"

"LIES! ALL OF IT LIES!"

Cole didn't even notice the demonic echo that came through her voice. He couldn't even bare to look up at Trish… who had morphed into a Wraith.

"Don't worry, darling…" The wraith-Trish reached out to grab the prime Conduit, its hands morphing into sharp talons to kill Cole. "It'll all be over soon…"

Cole didn't even look up. He knew what that meant… and he didn't care. He was resigned to his fate.

Out of nowhere, a ball of fire hit the Wraith hit it in the face, causing it to scream. The black was shattered as Nix charged in and threw several more fireballs, finally destroying the Wraith.

Nix seethed, "Damn bitch… quit messin' wit' our heads." She looked Cole and saw that he was still in shock. She kneeled down next and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Hey, Cole!"

"Sorry…" he mumbled over again. "Sorry… Trish… I'm sorry…"

"Cole, c'mon, man! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry… so sorry…"

She started shaking him. "Cole, will ya c'mon?!"

He fell very silent.

Nix knew there was only way to get him out of this. She had no alternative. Nix reached back… and slapped Cole as hard as she could across his face, "MACGRATH!"

Cole inhaled, sharply and loudly. He took deep breaths and focused on the red dreadlocked woman who had her hand on his shoulder. "N…Nix…" he breathed out.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's okay, man."

He looked around for Trish. "Wh-where…?"

"Calm down…" She shook her head, "It ain't real. Nothing was real. None of it."

The Empire native looked around. He was still holding his breath. A part of him wanted Trish to be real. But, somewhere, deep down, he knew better.

She shook him, again, "C'mon, man!"

He regained his breathing. "Yeah… yeah, Nix… you… you're right…"

Nix helped her friend up. Cole got to his feet, clearly unsteady. He grabbed his head while Nix held on to his arm to keep him from falling over.

"You sure you alright?" she asked.

Cole shook his head. "No." He took a few deep breaths. "But… we need to keep going."

"Yeah, we do. We gotta end dis."

He looked at her, shocked. "Okay, now, I'm startin' think you're fake. What's with the change of attitude?"

"Somethin' is tellin' me we shouldn't be here. And ya know me… I gotta know why."

"Still not convinced…"

She shrugged one shoulder, "I could beat the livin' hell outta you then we can go."

He smirked. "Alright. You're real."

She smiled back, "Damn right!"

He sighed. "How'd you find me?"

"It's real quite down here." She grinned, "I heard you cryin'."

Cole just looked down at the ground. "Not surprised."

Nix looked at his face and saw his anguish. She put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man… I was kiddin'."

He looked straight ahead remembering that day… that moment… when he lost Trish. "I know… I know why it happened… and yeah, maybe it had to." He paused again. "Just… that part of my life? Still hurts."

"Ya did what ya had to. And, if the real Trish knew ya like we knew ya, she don't hate you at all, man. She knows ya did what had to… no matter how it ended."

"Yeah… still… there was nothing I could to make up for that loss." Cole's faith and strength were resolved. "But I can make up for this one, at least."

She patted his shoulder. "Le's do it, then."

They walked on, finding another portal that opened to a staircase that led to deeper descent into Torment. Soon, they didn't hear the wailing as loud anymore. In fact, it was growing quite silent where they were. And the further they walked, they realized the most important thing…

It was getting colder.

They paused for a second when they realized the temperature drop and looked at each other when they notice something else: they could see their breath. They looked down the winding stairs and kept going. They soon found themselves on what seemed like a frozen lake and there was light blue light pulsating in the distance. They looked straight ahead at it and ran as fast as they could. The further they ran… the colder it got… the more the air chilled… the more determined they became.

After minutes of racing, they arrived at their destination: a giant icicle tower jutting upward and, at the base buried deep in the ice, was the pulsating blue light was brighter… and there was a person inside, curled up in the fetal position.

Both Conduits knew who was in the ice.

But only Cole spoke the name, whispering, "Kuo…"

* * *

**A/N: Well... that was... quite the ordeal. What did you guys think of that? I think this is the most plausible past you can give Nix. It just makes sense to me. But I love feedback! REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter: The Guilt**

**Cole and Nix have found Kuo and the Judge returns to add further to their mission of the Ice Conduit's redemption.**

**We are about halfway through and entering the thick of it now, folks!**

**You can't miss what's going to happen next!  
**


	5. The Guilt

**Chapter 5: The Guilt**

Cole and Nix stared at the giant stalagmite-like icicle standing in the middle of the frozen lake. The temperature around the structure was freezing cold but there did to seem to a body, curled up in the fetal position at the center of the icicle.

It had to be Kuo.

But Nix was skeptical, of course. "Do ya really think…" she started to say.

"Gotta be," Cole interrupted.

"Why you so sure?"

He stared at the frozen tower. He wasn't sure how he knew either… but he did. It was almost like… he could feel her. It was her. "I just am."

Groaning, Nix rolled her eyes. This was starting to seem a little sad, by way of pathetic, to her. "For cryin' out loud… How open nosed are you?"

He looked at her, confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You ain't never heard that before?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "No."

She grunted. "Old phrase… means ya love the bitch…"

Cole raised an eyebrow. Where did she get these things from?

Nix looked very mildly yet visibly upset, "Yeah, I'm datin' myself!" She looked at him angrily, "You make one joke and I fry ya!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." They both looked back at the ice tower. "Besides… who else could it be?"

"Okay, ya got me there," she admitted. She sighed. "So, how we get her out?"

Cole started looking the ice over, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Would you like a tip?" the Judge mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, smiling and his arms folded behind him.

"We'd like ya to be o' some help," Nix said, venomously.

"Nix…" Cole said, cautionary toward her. He didn't want her mouth to get herself, or them, into trouble. She had that ability.

"It's alright, Cole," the Judge assured. "I have been known for being irritating. Even to my own kind." He examined the ice tower. "Hmm. Well, then… I'm glad she was easy enough to find."

"Easy?!" Nix shouted.

Cole got in front of her, keeping her from going off. He looked at the Judge. "Alright, so, what now?"

"Now, I get her out and you have to help her overcome her grief," the entity explained.

"'Overcome her grief'?" Nix asked. "Ya mean the grief she put on herself 'cause she tried to kill us all."

The Judge groaned. "Yeah, that grief."

Cole looked back at the ice prison. "Can she hear us?"

"Not yet. I can set her free. But then the journey for her will begin. It will be dangerous for her."

"What's that mean?" Nix asked.

"You both know the danger of this journey for you… the price of failure being you go to Paradise and not being able to return to Earth, should avoid any who can keep your souls. Her price… is staying in Torment with no hope or chance of ever leaving… and falling deeper into it."

Cole looked at the structure and back at the Judge. "How do we stop it?"

"I open her prison. You help her overcome her grief. And, pray, you outrun the Abomination."

"That again?" Nix sighed.

"Where is it, anyway?" Cole asked.

"It will be awakened once you begin Kuo on her journey."

"Her waking up won't do that?"

"No. You have to convince her to even want to get her redemption."

Nix groaned, "Oh, for cryin' out loud…"

"Do you think it is easy for those who are guilty to believe they should be absolved?"

"Yeah, but we gotta go through all dis crap for…"

Cole interrupted her with a threatening grunt and stared, austerely, at fire Conduit.

"A'ight, a'ight," she put her hands up in surrender.

"I'll talk to her," the prime Conduit declared.

"I imagined you would." The supernatural entity raised both of his hands until they were right before him, as though he was presenting a gift. His eyes began to glow a cold blue. Suddenly, the area where the body was started to glow blue as well. The light started to pulsate. The pulsating grew faster until a small hole grew in the icicle. The hole grew bigger and the light grew brighter. Cole and Nix had to shield their eyes from the light. The light slowly faded and Cole and Nix saw… before their very eyes… Kuo floating in mid-air. She slowly came to the ground, her feet being set before she exhaled and sank to her knees.

"Kuo!" Cole ran to her and kneeled next to her and helped her stay vertical.

Moaning in a low tone, Kuo slowly opened her eyes, blinking back to full consciousness. She looked at the man holding her up. "C… Cole?"

He smiled. "Hey."

She looked at the dreadlocked woman. "Nix?"

Nix just gave her a quick head raise.

Kuo looked at the Judge. "What… what happened? Why are they here? I thought I was the only one sent to Torment."

The Judge smiled. "You were. They volunteered to come and get you."

Kuo looked at them both in shock. "What… why?"

Nix pointed at Cole. "Ask him."

Kuo looked at Cole, staring into the same eyes she did on her last few moments of life. "Why…" she whispered.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Cole said. "What are you doing down here?"

"Are you serious?" She stood up, stepping back from him. Anger within her was starting to swell. "Why am I here?! WHY?! I nearly killed you, Cole!" She looked at Nix, "I practically killed you!"

Nix held up her index finger, "_Did_ kill! I _am_ dead."

"Exactly! Why are you even here?!"

Nix rolled eyes and whispered, harshly, "I been askin' myself dat freakin' question all damn day."

Cole got to his feet and took a step toward, arms open to try to calm her down. "Kuo…"

"No, Cole! You shouldn't have come here! Let me die a sinner! You go be a saint!"

"Kuo…"

"Just leave me alone, Cole! I deserve this! Just leave!"

He sighed. He knew there was only one way to get to her. Only one way… and he was going for it. "Lucy…"

She stopped. Her anger wilted away almost immediately. Her frustration was pushed back to somewhere else in her mind. "You've… never called me that before… I… didn't even think you remembered…"

"I'm not always an idiot." He placed a comforting hand on her arm. "It'll be alright…"

She didn't know how… but Kuo suddenly… felt a lot of calm over herself.

Nix blinked. "Lucy's her first name?"

Cole rolled his eyes then stared at her, annoyed.

Nix shrugged, "Well, I kinda forgot."

He was still staring.

She threw her hands up, again, "Damn. Sorry."

Cole looked back at Kuo. "Lucy… you don't belong here. Not in this place."

Kuo scoffed. "Says you…"

"Yeah, says me. I think I would know a little bit about it. I was around you long enough. Look at all you did in New Marais. All the people you helped."

"Then I turned right around and joined John! I nearly ended the world!"

"Yeah, and that was one thing. Look at everything else you did."

"Doesn't make up for it." She paused. She said to herself, "I nearly caused Armageddon."

"But it didn't happen. That's the point. And, by the way, you didn't kill Nix."

Nix became irate and shouted, "Da hell she didn't!"

He looked over at her, "You were the one who went all kamikaze on the Beast."

"I…" Nix paused. She remembered. Then grinned. "Oh, yeah." She chuckled, "That was sweet."

Cole shook his head. He looked back at Kuo. "See?"

Kuo looked at him surprised. "So, she killed herself. The one thing I didn't do! Big deal!"

The master of lightning was starting to have enough of this attitude. "The big deal is you don't belong in a place like this!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah! Says me! You remember? The guy who's opinion who matters to you!"

Kuo shied back and looked down at the ground.

"That's a good point," the Judge smirked while Nix chuckled.

Kuo looked at them all, blushing at the embarrassment. "Alright, alright. So… what then?"

"You stop this stupid self-imposed punishment and make it right."

"And you honestly think I should?"

"Yes."

Kuo considered his words. She really did belong here… no matter what Cole said. But… when she looked into his eyes, all of the reasons she could think of to be here faded from her mind. But the nagging feelings still hurt her. Yet… Cole agreed to travel down here for her. To help her. Why? Why would he do that? What about her made her worth this?

She made a decision: she had to know. She had to know if there was anything of herself worth coming down here for. Besides, if Cole did this for her, even convinced Nix to come all this way, then maybe, she should, at least, see where the journey ended.

"Alright," Kuo said, breaking her silence. "How do we do this?"

"I think that's your cue, Judge," Cole said to the entity.

"Indeed," the Judge took a step forward. "Deep in the Fallen Territory lies the Shrine of Redemption. Not typically used by mortals, but it is your next destination." He looked at Kuo, "There, you will have to endure many trials to earn your redemption."

"Wait…" Cole held his hand up. "What do you mean 'Fallen Territory'?"

The Judge smiled. "I didn't think you'd catch that. Impressive."

"Oh, dis don't sound good," Nix sighed.

"The Fallen are a similar to my kind." He reconsidered that definition. "Actually… they are my kind… except for now."

"Let me guess…" Cole said. "They fell from grace?"

"Bingo. They're nowhere near as strong as me… one at a time. But… they are relentless. Hard to bring down."

Nix grinned. "Finally. A good fight. So far, all we had was dat stupid ass guy in da armor."

The Judge stared. "You faced a Hellknight? No wonder you both are stronger."

"We fought some thing that looked like people close to us who died, too," Cole said.

"Oh, yeah! The Wraith! I should've warned you. Sorry about that. Forgot where we sentenced that thing. It's so slippery."

Nix growled and shook her head and, mockingly, said, "'Forgot where we put it! It's so slippery!'" She walked in a circle, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

The Judge chuckled. "Humans are so entertaining. I keep forgetting that fact since I don't interact with your kind as much."

"Hey, Judge, come on," Cole said, slightly perturbed.

"Right, right. My apologies. I will open up your way to the Land of the Fallen. Be forewarned: the second you step into their terrain, the Abomination will smell fresh souls and be on the hunt. If you fail in the Shrine, you will be thrust into its territory: the Land of Corruption, which exists just underneath the Land of the Fallen. Very few exits are large enough for the Abomination to climb out of but, rest assured, it will do everything possible to get out to feast."

"Sounds like one hell of a party," Nix chortled.

The Judge walked up to Kuo. "For reasons I'm sure you can imagine, I cannot allow you access to your powers, Lucy Kuo. You will have to depend on your allies to fight for you."

Kuo didn't like that idea… but had to accept it. It made sense. "I… I understand."

"So, we gotta save her ass _and_ protect her ass?" Nix asked. "What a deal…"

"Once you enter the Shrine, you will find the Memory. It is your own trial. Cole and Nix will be witnesses, offering verbal advice, and nothing more. The test is yours, and yours alone."

Memories. All she had. All of them bad. Kuo wasn't sure this was a good idea, after all.

Cole put his hand on her shoulder, "You can handle it."

Kuo looked into Cole's eyes… those stupid… arrogant… mystifying eyes of his. And felt a little bit stronger. How did he do that? She looked back at the Judge. "Alright."

"Very well, then!" The Judge clapped his hands, causing a portal to open behind him. He presented it to them. "The Land of the Fallen. It is treacherous terrain that leads to the Shrine. Press forward and tread carefully."

The trio looked at the portal, steeled themselves, and walked forward. The Judge watched as the portal closed behind them. He prepared to return to his perch, as he prayed for the safe return of the heroes; for he knew, what horrors awaited them in the Land of the Fallen. And he could only pray that they were ready.

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys ready for this? You better be! Because I am pumped!**

**Next Chapter: The Fallen**

**What awaits our heroes in the Land of the Fallen?**

**Be here for it!**


	6. The Fallen

**A/N: Took a little longer than I would've liked but... CHAPTER 6 IS HERE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fallen**

After crossing the new portal made for them by the Judge, the trio found the next area was, by far, the worst of them all: there were high winds, almost on a hurricane level, blowing a lot of dirt and debris through the air. It was a constant whirlwind, threatening to carry them away. It was no help, either, that the ground wasn't level at all; jagged rocks on a slopped, misshapen landscape. What a place to hide a temple. Cole and Nix found it difficult to traverse but manageable, but, due to recently coming out of her frozen state, Kuo found it hard to move against the winds. She almost fell when Cole caught her.

"I got you!" he shouted over the winds.

Kuo nodded. She latched on to Cole's abdomen and he put his arms around her, shielding her as best she could.

Nix growled. "Stupid wind." She let her hand flare, acting as a torchlight for the group. "Follow me!"

They pressed forward, going straightforward as the Judge instructed them to. It was difficult journey, to say the least. Nix was starting to miss fighting the Soulless; regardless, though, she kept her mind on her task of leading the group through this treacherous terrain. Not the position she'd thought she'd ever take but the fire Conduit accepted it and was doing to do her part. Even if this wasn't for Kuo, she could put up with this kind thing for her friendship with Cole. The lightning Conduit kept his eyes on Nix's fire while doing everything he could to keep Kuo safe and both of them vertical. He also kept his grip on the Ice Conduit tight… yet tender. Kuo was going through her own anguish over all of this as she still had no idea why these two would risk so much for her. Though, despite herself… Kuo couldn't help but notice how warm she felt holding to Cole. They walked through the harsh conditions for, what seemed like, another hour before the semblance of a building came into view.

"I see somethin'!" Nix shouted. She extended her free hand to Cole, "C'mon! We almost dere!" They latched on to each other's wrists and pressed on.

Another five minutes and they made it to the Shrine of Redemption. Nix walked up to large blood red doors and used all her strength to push the right side open, opening it just enough for everyone to fit through. Once on the other side, Cole helped Kuo sit on the floor and went to help Nix close the door. Exhausted and drained, the heroes sat against it, everyone catching their breath from the difficult trek.

Suddenly, Nix started laughing.

Cole looked at her, quizzically. "Oh, damn. Did it finally happen? Have you finally gone insane?"

Nix laughed and leaned her head back. "Nah, man." She looked at her ally. "Just… we just got our asses kicked by wind and a door!" She laughed harder. Saying out loud made it funnier.

Cole stared at her… then he started laughing. To everyone's surprised, even Kuo smiled and let out a giggle. They laughed for a little longer than they thought they would; the common thought was that it gave them excuse to sit down longer.

Cole sighed. "Well… let's hope there's no more wind or doors up ahead. Or like… a door made of wind."

Nix stared down the dark hallway. "Yeah… where dem Soulless fools? I wanna anoder piece o' dem."

"You're crazy."

"Nah. Just crazy bored."

"I think it's those Fallen guys we have to watch out for this time."

"And where do you think they are?" Kuo asked.

"Experience has taught us that they are hiding in the shadows. But I'm more worried about _what_ they are than where."

"Hope dey put up a better fight," Nix smirked.

Cole chuckled and started to get to his feet, "Yep. Crazy."

He walked over to Kuo and offered her a hand up while Nix got to her feet as well. Cole and Nix led Kuo down the hallway known as the Fallen Pathway; it was dark and lined with columns on both sides, though the group couldn't see the ceiling for the blackness… but its most disturbing feature was that it was eerily silent. Nothing like when the duo began their journey into Torment. No sound was heard, at all: no wind, no wailing, nothing. It was very silent.

It felt like death. And they would know. But then again… this felt worse than death.

This was emptiness.

Nothingness.

Oblivion.

They're own footsteps barely even echoed.

There was even an eerie sort of chill in the hallway. Not necessarily cold but it made their skin shiver a bit.

Which Nix did. "Whatever happens wrong next is all your fault, MacGrath. I'm blaming you for all of it."

"Here we go…" Cole shook his head. His ally was due to complain about now.

"Shoulda just let you do this by yo'self. I'd be back in New Marais, tearin' it up and livin' it up! Havin' some drinks and gettin' me some, hell." She paused. "Why did I say 'hell'?"

"Was that really your plan when you got back?"

"Why da hell not?" She put on a proud smirk, "I'm from the greatest city in the world, bay-bee!"

Cole laughed. "Can't argue that. I mean, it's no Empire."

"Empire ain't even Empire no more, fool."

"Ya got me there."

Kuo looked at them in amazement. Such a casual conversation… did they forget where they were? Did they forget how much danger they were in? It was very vexing. "How are you two so calm?"

"We just aren't letting all those problems bother us," Cole said.

"Yet, anyway," Nix said to herself.

Cole shrugged in agreement, "Yeah, okay."

Kuo looked at them both, still perplexed. "But… how can you? How?"

"We just ignore what happened before… and focus on what we have to do now. The other problems can be dealt with later."

The former NSA agent looked down. "Guess it's easy for you two… heroes and all…"

Nix stared at her then opened her mouth…

"Shut up, Nix," Cole ordered.

The fire Conduit looked at Cole, "I was jus' gonna say…"

"Shut up!"

Nix tsked. "Whateva."

Kuo was surprised. She'd never heard Cole tell Nix to shut up before and she was definitely not expecting him to be so quick to defend her. And Nix taking orders from Cole? What happened to her? What had happened to these two? "So…where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna guess…" Cole said. "Right here…"

They stood before a large door in a half circle shaped room with columns following the shape. The door reminded Cole and Nix of the entrance to Torment; dark and foreboding. It was as dark as charcoal and as inviting as a firing squad. There were words inscribed on the door but it was hard to make out because the inscriptions were as dark as the door.

"Oh, yeah…" Nix said. "Dis can't go wrong…"

Suddenly, Cole saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Something moving swiftly.

With wings.

He turned around and surged his electricity. The ladies took notice and Nix asked no questions. She set fire to her hands and looked up as well.

A few more swifts of wings were heard until… slowly… they descended. Three of them. Wearing dark, first century battle armor, they sported long grey, thinning hair and black skin with golden eyes and they were all armed with staffs. Even without knowing what they looked like, it wasn't hard to tell who these guys were. This was their land, anyway.

The Fallen.

Cole stared at them. "Still wanna fight 'em, Nix?"

Nix smiled like a hungry wolf. "Yep!"

"Humans," one of the Fallen said. "It's been a while since we have entertained humans… quite some time since any have ever made it this far." He stared at them all for a few seconds. "You have the stench of a Hallowed around you."

"The Judge!" another shouted. "They come by way of the Judge!"

The first Fallen narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Indeed." He stared at them all. "I do hope you know… none of you will ever leave this place."

"We've been wastin' your kind all day," Nix pointed out. "You guys gon' get it, too."

"Think so?"

"Know so!"

The Fallen chuckled. "Say you succeed. And defeat us. Even make it inside that room. You will never defeat the Abomination." He paused and looked behind him. "It's hungry now. Clawing for those not fully dead… yet not alive. Flesh. Fresh souls." He looked back at the trio. "It demands yours."

"He can come get some, too!"

"Pathetic. That creature will only have the traces of your souls to feast on. You all will die here."

"BRING IT, MAN!" Nix threw a fireball and the Fallen scattered.

"I keep forgetting you're not much of a people person, are ya, Nix?!" Cole unleashed a few bolts of electricity. He found that, while he could hit them, some of his new adversaries were blocking his attacks with their staffs; they were doing the same with Nix's fire. They flew back up into the shadows. Two descended down and went for Nix, who used her fire to get them to separate.

Cole waved for Kuo to hide somewhere. When he looked back, he found the first Fallen had landed next to him.

"So… you're Cole MacGrath," it said. "I see. You've put quite the few damned humans down here. That's a compliment, by the way."

"Thanks!" Cole swung his fist at the Fallen. It dodged out of the way, flipping backward, despite its wings. Cole ran in and jumped for a kick, the Fallen bent its body backwards to dodge the blow. Cole landed and started firing bolts but the Fallen took to the air. One of the two Nix forced away flew at Cole but he rolled backward and kicked it in the stomach during his roll. The Fallen landed against a pillar and was knocked unconscious.

Nix kicked away her enemy then burned him… severely. She then saw that the Fallen who are defeated dissolve into black ash and the ashes fly back up into the ceiling.

"Huh…" Nix remarked.

More Fallen descended down and went straight for Kuo. Nix saw them and growled in frustration, knowing she was about to go save Kuo's life… why, she still didn't know. She used her Tar Grapple to hold her enemies in place.

"COLE!" Nix called out.

Cole saw the grappled Fallen, kicked the first away, and fired a bolt at them, causing an explosion, sending the creatures flying around.

Nix sneered. "Nice!"

The Fallen started to get up.

And Nix stopped smiling. "Crap…"

Two of the Fallen flew at the fire Conduit. Nix lit her fists on fire and charged at them. She teleported with her smoke and punched one Fallen down followed by tackling another one. She sat on top of the one she tackled and punched it over and over again. After about a dozen punches, she wore the Fallen down and it turned into ash, as well. Nix was impressed and looked over at the other Fallen she punched; she was going to after it but she was tackled by the third she sent back from his explosion. The Fallen held the former swamp witch on the ground, pressing its staff against her throat. More questions about the fragility of their current bodies were being answered as Nix was starting to choke. Fortunately, Cole came to her rescue with a magnum bolt that blasted the Fallen away from her. He ran in and punched that Fallen and kicked the other away that charged at him. The first Fallen flew at Cole, pushing him back with its staff against the hero's chest. Nix got to her feet and saw the Fallen that tried to choke her leaning against a pillar with two others crawling on all fours, trying to get to their feet.

Nix's eyes burned with fire and she decided to try out her new little maneuver. She let the flames of her powers grow and unleashed an Inferno on the three Fallen, completely incinerating them in seconds. The attack left her drained… but satisfied.

Cole and the first Fallen were duking it out with one another. He punched Fallen in the face over and over again. The Fallen brought its staff up and hit Cole in the face with it, broadside. The Fallen then turned, hoping to use its wings as a distraction, to set up plunging the staff into the prime Conduit's chest. Cole, however, saw the through the tactic and managed to grab the staff, punch the Fallen one good time in the face, and use the creature's own weapon as its undoing: ramming the staff into the Fallen's chest. After staring at his own weapon in surprise, the ancient being stumbled back and crumpled to the floor. Cole doubled over, clutching his knees to catch his breath.

The first Fallen struggled to stay alive with its own staff still protruding from its chest. It looked up Cole and laughed, "Well… well done…"

"You seem… a little too happy… to be dying," Cole pointed out.

"Oh, we don't die. Not really. We will resurrect in this same ill-fated place. That is our curse."

"Ain't that good news…" Nix remarked.

The sound of wings could be heard in the distance.

The first chuckled. "Ah… here comes my kin now…" He looked at them all, "You had better hurry. We don't much like losing either. We're competitive like that… especially with losses to humans…" The Fallen dissolved, the black ashes fading toward the ceiling just like the others.

Knowing there wasn't much time before they were in another fight, Cole rushed and started to push on the door… but it didn't budge. He pushed harder and still nothing. Nix ran up next and started to help him push. Still nothing.

"Come on, come on!" Cole gritted.

Nix grunted, pushing against the door, "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

"What the hell!" Cole shouted, throwing his shoulder against the door again. "We pushed open the last one!"

"Yeah, what's so special 'bout dis damn door!"

Cole gritted his teeth, still shoving against the door. He asked himself, '_What's so special about…_' He looked up at it… the inscriptions on the door… the whole reason they were here in the first place… inspiration struck. "It's not our door to open."

Nix stopped pushing. "Da hell you talkin' about?"

The prime Conduit looked at Kuo. "It's her door."

Nix looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Just watch." Cole motioned toward Kuo, "Come on. You're the only one who can open it."

"M-Me?" Kuo asked.

"Yeah. Like the Judge said… this is your test. Not ours."

"Cole, I don't…"

More noises were heard down the hallway.

"We ain't got ti-ime…" Nix warned.

"You can, Kuo," Cole reassured.

Kuo swallowed and walked toward the door. She almost placed her hand on it… and the words that were previously unreadable became very bright. They read: MEMORY BEGINS HERE.

"Ooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…" Nix said, unsure.

Suddenly, a huge lock on the other side could be heard depressing. Next, the door opened slightly and Kuo stared at it… very afraid. Cole put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he gave her a nod. She looked back at the door and walked forward. Cole and Nix followed behind…

…and none of them were prepared for what they saw next.

* * *

**A/N: I know... ain't I a stinker?**

**Don't worry. What comes next is going to shock you all. At least... I think so. Also, I know I had Nix do a lot of work here but she's tough and can handle it. Trust me; Cole's gonna have quite the battle coming up. Don't worry, our hero will fight.**

**Next Chapter: The Memory**

**Kuo's past is revealed...**

**Be here for it!**


	7. The Memory

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay everyone! Been busy and been having some slight health issues that made it hard to work! Anyway, hopefully, I can get back on a schedule and have this out quicker! But here is chapter 7... with my sincere apologies for the delay!  
**

**Note: I may be doing some edits on this chapter; there may be some errors I may have missed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Memory**

A beautiful two story house, painted with white walls and decorated like a typical American household. Even from the inside, it was easy to tell that there was a white picket fence outside, complete with beautiful flowers growing around the house. It is the very pinnacle of the American Dream home.

And the trio had no idea how they arrived here.

"What… in da hell…" Nix breathed out.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Cole asked. "And where is here?"

"Dunno… but…" Nix whistled, impressed at the furnishings of the home. "Nice digs…" She looked around. "Too bad we can't really stay here."

While not sure how they got here… Kuo knew exactly where they were. And it was driving her crazy. "Oh, my God…" Tears started to form. "Oh, my God…" Terror started to grip her mind and it manifested outwardly by her running her hand through her hair. She was even breaking out into a cold sweat.

Needless to say, Cole became worried. "Lucy?"

Even Nix was concerned. "You okay?"

"How are we here?" she whispered… then she screamed, "How did we get here?!"

Her outburst surprised her allies.

"What the hell is this?! Why?! Why are we here?! This is about New Marais! This is about the Beast! Not here! NOT HERE!"

"Lucy, Lucy!" Cole put his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong? Where are we?"

She calmed down… long enough to explain. "This was… my family's home… in… D.C." The ice Conduit couldn't believe it. She hadn't been here since…

Cole was surprised. He looked around. "This is your house?"

"It was," the ice Conduit answered. "When I was a kid…" She looked around so many memories… so many… horrible ones.

"So, why you freakin' out?" Nix asked.

"Because I don't WANNA BE HERE!" Kuo screamed, followed by labored breathing. Her screaming was really freaking out both of her compatriots. They had never seen her like this before.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I don't wanna be here! I can't stand it here!" She looked up at her friend, the tears were falling now. "Please… please… get me outta here, Cole… please." She buried her face in his chest, sobbing against his shirt. She kept whispering "please" over and over again.

He put his arms around her. "Alright, come on. Let's find some way out of here."

Nix marveled at the scene. Not Cole holding Kuo, that she expected; but Kuo freaking out like she did. She didn't react this bad in New Marais with the RFI. What happened in this house?

"You cannot depart yet, Lucy Kuo," a disembodied, distorted voice came from out of nowhere.

Nix let her fist on fire, imagining it was just another enemy coming to attack them. "Ah, shit… Just everybody wants some, huh?"

"Put away your fire, Nix Munroe. I have no wish to battle you."

"WHOA! OKAY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY FULL NAME, JUDGE?!"

A woman appeared with pure white skin and long golden blonde hair, stretching down to her knees wearing a white dress appeared. "I am not the Judge. And I did not use your full name. Just your last name. Would you like me to use your full name?"

"No, no!" Nix waved her hands in protest, "I'm good."

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"I can go by many names. If you must call me something… the Oracle will suffice." She looked at Kuo. "Well… you have come a long way, Lucy Kuo. And, from your reaction, you remember what took place in this house."

"It's why I want out!" Kuo shouted.

"But you must stay here… to solve the problems of the past… you must go further into the past… where the problem originated."

"Not this far! Get me out of here!" She looked at Cole, "Please. Please, Cole. Just take me out."

"You cannot leave!" the Oracle commanded.

"No… I…"

"You must stay! Stay and witness! Witness the beginning of fear."

Suddenly, the door burst open. The trio looked to see a man wearing a ski mask rush in the house with an assault rifle. Gun shots were heard coming from the kitchen. Nix rushed back there to see a middle age woman being gunned down by a second intruder carrying a semi-automatic handgun.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nix charged at gunman but phased right through him. She looked at her hands. "…da hell?" She looked back. She remembered where they were. "Memory… this is a memory…" She looked back at the now dead woman. She pieced it together… where they were… "Her mama…"

A man dressed in casual rushed into the kitchen with a revolver and shot the first gunman twice in the chest, killing him instantly. Nix figured that must be this man's house. He ran from the kitchen back toward the front of the house, Nix following him. She stopped to see Kuo holding her head while she was on her knees. The first intruder was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…?" Nix asked.

Cole motioned upstairs; Nix walked to where her friend motioned. She carefully walked up the stairs and found that the man with the revolver was carefully walking around the house, more than likely searching for the other intruder. He suddenly jumped around the corner to a bedroom and fired three shots before being gunned down himself. Nix ran around the corner to see the first intruder dying, followed by the revolver carrier dying, too.

She got a good look at the face of the man carrying the revolver… and saw how much Kuo looked like her father.

Nix took deep breaths and walked into the bed room where the assailant died in. She looked to see it was a little girl's dream. She looked inside the closet… to see a younger Kuo, probably no older than 7, was cowering in the corner.

'_Sweet Jesus…_' Nix couldn't believe it. Kuo had seen all of this… when she was a child.

She went back downstairs and saw the Oracle standing over Cole and Kuo. Cole looked at Nix; she shook her head, confirming that what Cole heard was what he expected.

"My father…" Kuo started, speaking as loud as she could, "was a district attorney… he put away a mob boss… he… sent men out for revenge…"

"Oh, Lucy…" Cole breathed out.

"This is your fear of death, Lucy Kuo," the Oracle said. "Where it began."

Kuo looked up at her with hate in her eyes, "I know that, you heartless bitch! Why did you bring me here?!"

"Because you needed to see it."

"For what?!"

"To understand the base of your fear."

"What kinda stupid ass answer is that?" Nix asked.

"Typical human response. But surprising coming from you, Nix Munroe. As much as you tend to hate Lucy Kuo."

Nix folded her arms… "No kid is supposed to see anything like that."

"Tragedies like this happen all over the world."

"Doesn't mean she had to see it. Don't make it right."

"True. But indeed she did see it. She had to witness it again. Relive it. Only in the actual moment can all memories be properly aligned." She looked back at Kuo. "The question is this… how do we let our pasts shape us?"

Out of nowhere, they were all warped out of the house, lights passing by them like they were flying at light speed. The trio looked in wonder as the world around them passed by in such a way.

"Whoa…" Nix breathed out.

They warped into what looked like an interrogation room. Cole remembered being in a similar room when that snake, Moya Jones, first came into contact with him.

They saw an early 20s Kuo sitting in a chair by herself. She was only wearing work boots, black workout pants, and a tank top. Kuo remembered this place and coming back here actually made her calmed down. At least, she was out of the house.

"Dat you?" Nix asked the former NSA agent.

Kuo nodded. "This is my last day… of training… before active fieldwork."

_An agent carrying a folder walked into the room. "So…" he opened the folder and looked at her name. "Ms. Kuo… you are… damaged, broken, and a wreck in every way…" He smiled. "Welcome to the NSA."_

_Kuo looked surprised. "I passed?"_

"_No. But orphans make the best agents. No attachment. We can work around everything else. Besides… we have a special project that only someone with your… unique qualifications can handle…"_

"_Like what?"_

_The man smiled. "Well…"_

The scene faded into light.

Cole looked at Kuo, confused. Why would they pick her if she failed?

She looked back at him, discerned his look, and explained, "They found I had the Conduit gene. It's why they stuck me with John in the first place. Broken or not, they could use me. I was a tool… nothing more."

"You never had a chance, Kuo," Cole said to her. "No one allowed the chance to change… be anything else. To get past it."

Kuo sat on the ground, just looking at where her past self was just sitting. "No… I had to… I should've been stronger than this…"

"Come on, Kuo…"

"I should've been, Cole. It's what my father would've wanted."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because he didn't die weak! He died saving my life!"

"So, you decided to go hunt bad guys for a living?" Nix asked.

"Why not?" Kuo paused. "…Maybe I can make sure it doesn't happen to another family… another little girl…"

The lights flew by again. And another scene came into view.

_Lucy Kuo and John White were standing in a ready room, preparing for their most dangerous assignment yet: tracking and infiltrating the First Sons and learn everything they can about their organization and their leader, a man known simply as Kessler._

"_So, you ready?" John asked her._

_Kuo looked uneasy, "John… they said the reason we were picked for this… is because we have the Conduit gene."_

"_Yeah, I know. They think it'll be easier for to blend in with the First Sons."_

"_I just don't want to be turned into some freak, you know?"_

"_Who are you telling? I'll probably be some kind of maggot thing."_

_Kuo laughed. "Let's hope that's the least of our worries."_

"_It doesn't matter, though. We have to stop these guys. Who knows what they are really up to?"_

"_I know… it's just… this sounds… a lot more dangerous than… anything I had ever thought I'd be signing up for…"_

_He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's gonna be alright, Kuo. Besides… we have to do this."_

_She nodded, "You're right. You're right."_

"_You ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

The scene dissolved again.

Nix folded her arms, "So… you scared of dyin'?"

"Isn't that enough for you?" Kuo asked.

"I'm just askin'."

She sighed. "Can you blame me?"

"But then why join?"

"I was trying to get over being afraid… conquer my fears… I thought I had… I thought I faced them all… I thought I was ready."

"Clearly, you were not," the Oracle surmised.

"You don't have to be so damned condescending," Cole fired back.

"I am but stating the truth, Cole MacGrath. She believed herself to conquer her fear… but she succumbed to it… nearly allowing millions to die."

Kuo hid her face in shame.

The Oracle paused. "But now… you must face your greatest test, Lucy Kuo."

"This wasn't bad enough?" Cole asked, defiantly.

"It is her sin, Cole MacGrath. Her burden. She must face it."

They were all warped to Zeke's roof just after Cole decided to use the RFI for its original intended purpose, despite the ramifications.

_Kuo grabbed for the RFI but Cole grabbed her wrist. She twisted away from him, "Let me go! You are all going to regret this!" She flew off._

"Yeah, this part we know," Nix folded her arms.

"Here is the part you did not…" the Oracle said.

_Kuo flew into the Gas Works, near the docks, and looked around. "John? John, are you here? It's me! Lucy Kuo!"_

_Suddenly, the Beast in his human form appeared to his former partner. "Agent Kuo. Your presence is… unexpected. Why are you here?"_

_She opened her mouth, but no words came out immediately, as if she was still struggling with herself. She soon managed to speak, "I… I-I don't want to die… we…" She struggled with her next words. "We have to stop Cole. We can't let him use the RFI."_

_John looked troubled. "He's going to turn it on?"_

"_Yes. He thinks it will wipe out the Plague."_

"_All he cares about is killing me. He has no idea if the Plague even can be stopped."_

"_That's…" She was still struggling, "That's why… we have to…"_

"_Agreed. Come." He began to transform into the Beast. "We will track him down. We will stop him."_

_Kuo followed after her former partner… but she whispered something to herself…_

Nix noticed her lips moved. "Hey… hey, what'd you say there?" she asked Kuo.

Some of Kuo's old hostility came back toward Nix. "None of your damn business."

Nix's anger with her rival came back, as well. "Uh-uh! That damn answer went out da window when took one step in dis hellhole! Now, what did ya say?!"

"I said, 'Cole, forgive me!' You happy?"

Kuo paused; Nix just gave her an indiscernible glare, then rolled her eyes.

Kuo looked the Empire saint. "I… I didn't want… but… I had to… I mean… I was… I was…" She paused and took a step a couple steps away from Cole.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder… but she moved away.

Cole exhaled then looked at the Oracle. "How does this qualify as her greatest test?"

"This is how…" The Oracle presented someone none of the trio expected. All of them turned and stared, wide eyed and dumbfounded…

For before them, walking to them was…

The Beast…

…in his human form.

John White.

"John?!" Cole shouted.

"No…" Kuo backed away.

Nix just gritted her teeth. Though she didn't know the man, she knew the monster… and hated him. And still wanted to kill him.

"Cole, Lucy," John said. He nodded his head, "Good to see you both."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT?! THE BEAST! JOHN?! Hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

**QUIZ: Since the game did not provide one, I made up Nix's last name... from which famous comic book character did I get Nix's last name?**

**Answer will be at the end of Chapter 8.**

**Next Chapter: The Tribulation**

**John confronts Kuo about her decision... and Kuo has decide for herself whether she is guilty or innocent.**


	8. The Tribulation

**Chapter 8: The Tribulation**

John White stood before the company in the same attire he had on as when he reappeared in New Marais. He appeared to be just as stoic and indifferent as before. It was only when they could almost feel his presence that they realized this was no illusion; this was actually John, standing before them.

And that just brought back up a lot of anger and disdain. And the longer they stared at him… the harder it was to control those negative emotions.

Nix was done keeping them in check. She set her fist on fire. "So, it's you, huh? Fine by me." She got into a fighting stance. "Been itchin' for a rematch wit' you!"

"Be at peace, Nix Munroe," the Oracle said. "John White poses no threat to you or Cole MacGrath. Nor can he harm any of you, physically. His powers are negated… and he is condemned to Torment for eternity. Such is the price for his betrayal and genocide."

"I did what I thought was right," John declared.

"We all know that to be a lie, John White."

John looked at her, frowning all the while.

"You yielded to the power of the Beast you became and changed your focus from solution to, supposed, 'revolution.' In the end, we, history, your former allies, and even yourself in time, will be viewed as nothing more than a mass murderer. Nothing more… nothing less."

John just looked away.

"So, if he can't hurt us, why is he here?" Cole asked.

"He…" the Oracle pointed to John, "will be Lucy Kuo's ultimate test."

"Say what?" Nix asked.

"How?" Cole inquired.

"She is here to determine her own guilt or innocence," the Oracle reiterated. "To that end, she must confront her sin, in its purest form." The irony of that statement was lost on one, not even on the Oracle. "…So to speak. John White can speak on Lucy Kuo as the person here who knows her the best. After all, who, here, knows her better than him?"

Cole raised his hand. Kuo couldn't help but be a little flattered and appreciative.

"You've known her only a while, Cole MacGrath."

"Yeah…" The prime Conduit pointed at the former Beast, "And I know her a hell of a lot better than this murdering psychopath."

"I explained my reasons," John defended, referring to his reasons for mission as the Beast.

"And they were full of shit. Just like you!"

"Now, now," the entity said. "None of that is necessary."

All sides recoiled, though it was more like the calm before the storm.

"John White took the time to get to know Lucy Kuo and she him. No one else is more qualified to speak on her or her sin."

The New Marais heroes had to just grit their teeth while John, wearing an arrogant smirk, walked around Kuo.

"To that end, my role in this matter shall be reduced to mere observer until you, Lucy Kuo, decide whether or not your guilt is deserved or not. Understood?"

Kuo looked at her uncertain… but nodded.

"Very well. So… shall we continue on?"

_The view shifted back to New Marais; the scene was where Cole and the Rebels were making the last stand against the Beast. Kuo had just watched Cole hop from boat to boat heading back to New Marais, speeding toward Smut Triangle. She then witnessed the Beast as he destroyed the boats of Rosco LaRouche and his men, killing them all. She flew over to the other side of the river and bared witness to all of the carnage, bodies floating in the water._

_She couldn't believe it._

_She was having an out of body experience. All this death… all this destruction… and she was… letting it happen? She was letting people die? Why? What was she doing? She shook her head. "What… what is this…" She pressed her hand to her forehead, "…how did I… get here?" She looked at her hands, "What am I doing?"_

"_Stop it, Kuo!" the Beast shouted. "These deaths are necessary. This is to save millions! We can't be worried about a few dozen lives! We need to end this! We have to stop Cole! He won't save anyone! He's going to doom us all! He must be stopped!"_

_Kuo looked at him, her thoughts muddled._

"_You know it! He must be stopped!"_

_Kuo's thoughts were chaotic, nothing seeming to make sense. She grabbed her head._

"_He will kill you, Kuo! That's all he cares about! Your death! Our deaths! He must be stopped!"_

_Kuo couldn't see the truth. Just the veil of lies. And they told her she had to fight Cole. That he had to be stopped. Fight Cole. That's all she could think._

_Fight Cole._

_That's all that made sense right now._

_She sped off for Smut Triangle… to face her friend… to kill him._

The scene stopped and faded after this point. No more needed to be seen.

Nix looked at the human form of the Beast. If he could've died from her stare, John would be ashes. "You made her do this."

"I made her do nothing," John argued. "She wanted to come with me." He looked at MacGrath, "She wanted to fight you."

"That's a lie!" Kuo shouted.

"Really?" John walked to her with anger and purpose, Cole stepped in between them. John looked over his enemy's shoulder at his former partner, "You didn't want to? Weren't you willing to do anything… ANYTHING to keep him from killing you? Even if it meant the death of millions!"

Kuo shied back. She couldn't answer.

John scoffed. "Guess that's the answer."

Cole got in White's face, "Back off, John!" he shouted.

"Defending her, MacGrath?" the former Beast asked. "What makes you forgive her so easily?"

"I get fear better than a lot of people."

"I made you the same offer!"

"And I turned you down!"

"And she turned on you!"

Cole just gritted his teeth. He was really ready to punch him now.

"Which should beg the question: why are you even here?"

"She knows why."

He paused for a second. "She knows what you told her. But I'm willing to bet she doesn't know all of it."

Cole squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what John was talking about.

John smirked. "You forget… I've been inside your mind."

The Prime Conduit's eyes widened in shock.

"I know the real reason."

Kuo blinked in confusion. She looked at her rescuer, "Real reason?"

"Why don't you tell her, Cole? Tell her the real reason you came all this way."

'_Oh, shit!_' Nix already figured out what John was alluding to. While she did want Cole to come out and say it, she sure didn't want it all revealed like this. The fire Conduit stepped up, "Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

"Nix?" Kuo asked. "Do… you know something about this?"

Nix looked at her, caught. Then she backed up.

Kuo looked back at the Empire saint and whispered, "Cole… what does he mean?"

Cole looked at her. He stared into her eyes… the longest he had in a long time… in total silence. He wanted to admit it… but it didn't seem right this way. He looked away.

He didn't have say anything, though. Kuo got it. "M-Me?" she asked. "You… have feelings… for me?"

He didn't respond right away.

"And silence speaks volumes," John declared.

Kuo took a step closer to Cole and whispered, "Is it true?"

Cole just nodded.

She let out a silent gasp. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe it. Cole… actually liked her…

"Dat big of a damn surprise?" Nix asked.

"Well, obviously! I thought you were more his type."

Nix tsked. "I would be if he knew how to have fun."

"So sad…" John said, "the love of his life dies at the hands of madman and the only other woman he cares about… tries to kill him for saving humanity. Poetic when think about it…"

"You lousy piece-a shit!" Nix shouted.

John ignored her. "So, to recap… your girlfriend turned her back on, not only the entire world, but you, as well, MacGrath."

Cole's anger flared. "Get bent, John."

The Beast just scoffed. "Face it, Cole: she failed you… not the other way around."

Kuo looked around. The revelation of Cole's feelings did nothing to help her believe she was innocent. It was just further convincing her she was right to go to Torment in the first place. Cole could easily see that on her face. The undeniable urge to punch John came over the Empire saint. He would have until he heard Nix sneer.

"You so full o' shit," the New Marais native stated.

John looked at her, finally acknowledging her. "Am I? What do I have to gain by lying?"

"Makin' her feel like she ain't worth a shit."

"Don't you feel that way?"

"Hey! Don't even try dat!"

"Why? None of you can handle the truth."

"Oh! And we're supposed to believe some low-lyin' bastard who tried to kill us all?!"

John just chuckled at Nix. "Face it. I'm the most honest one among you." He looked at Kuo, "I'm the only one who can see what she truly is."

"Like hell!" Cole shouted.

"I was right about your feelings for her and I've known you a grand total of what? A few days, give or take." He pointed at Kuo, "Her, I've known for years."

"Doesn't mean you know shit about her!"

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't!"

"What did she tell you first? Before she decided to join me? That it was the only way? That it made logical sense?"

Cole didn't respond. Kuo did say all that, indeed.

What was worse… Kuo knew it…

"That was all lies. It was her fear! She was willing to say anything… ANYTHING… to save herself!"

Kuo stopped. She shut down. She sank down to her knees.

"Because, in the end… she didn't give a damn about the world! She didn't care about me! I was nothing more than her way to survive." John smiled… a particularly evil smile. "She never even cared about you, Cole…"

"BULLSHIT!" Cole screamed. He looked over at Kuo. He knelt down next to her, "Lucy… Lucy! Listen to me! Okay? You hear me? Who told me to do it? Who told me to turn it on?! Who told me that I made the right choice?!"

Kuo was still in a daze but she managed to whisper… with tears falling, "I did…" His words gave no consolation, though…

"That's right…"

"But he's right… Cole…"

"What?"

The Oracle's attention was drawn to Kuo's words.

Kuo was crying. "I… I didn't care… not at all…"

Cole shook his head, "Lucy, no…"

She stood up. "He's right, Cole… he's right…" She looked at him, "you… you were wrong… I do deserve this…"

"Lucy, stop!"

"I deserve this…" She started crying, "I deserve this…"

The Oracle rose high into the air, "The accused has spoken her own judgment!"

"NO!" Cole screamed.

"Shit!" Nix shouted.

The Oracle rose into the air, "By her own admission, she is guilty!"

"No, NO!" Cole said.

"Hold up a damn minute!" Nix shouted.

John… actually laughed.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHN!" Cole screamed. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

John just smirked. "See you in hell, MacGrath."

A line of light appeared beneath them followed by the ground beneath the trio beginning to split apart, opening to a large chasm.

"By your own words has judgment come… and by the nature of monsters… shall it be delivered."

Screaming, they fell into the abyss and John and the Oracle disappeared.

* * *

Cole woke up first, looking up at the darkness they had just descended from. No telling how much time had passed by since they fell. Not like it mattered where they were, though. He got to his hands and knees, groaning and grabbing his head as he did so. '_Man… for us to be dead… we sure feel a lot of pain…_' He looked around and saw that Kuo and Nix were right nearby. "Hey! Hey!" He crawled over to Kuo, "Lucy? Lucy! Wake up!" He shook her a little. "Come on!"

She started to grumble, opening her eyes, "Cole?"

"C'mon. Get up."

She stared at him for a few seconds then looked away, "Why?" She sat up. "What's the point?"

Cole started to say anything… but couldn't come up with anything. He just put his hand on her shoulder. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. What was the point?

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Nix roared. She sat up. "SON OF A!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Stupid bitch!"

"I'm sorry…" Kuo said.

Nix growled and rolled her eyes, "Not you!" She got to her feet. "I meant that Oracle bitch. Sending us droppin' God knows how many feet."

"But it is… anyway…"

Nix just waved her off, "Forget it." She looked at their travel companion. "What now?"

Cole groaned, "Dunno." He got to his feet, helping Kuo up as well. "But we'll figure something out."

"It's over, Cole," Kuo reminded. "That was my last chance. I screwed up… I'm guilty."

"Says you. We just have to figure out some way to get you out of here and get you, I don't know, some kind of other chance… without John's dumb ass screwing everything up." He looked at Kuo, "You're not staying here, Lucy. Bottom line."

Kuo just shook her head. She couldn't help it… she knew it was over.

He looked around. They were in a cavern of some kind. "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

Nix looked around. "Dunno. But this place is givin' me the creeps…"

They suddenly heard rumbling, the ground was shaking… somewhat violently… from, what it seemed like, something… very big… very heavy… walking. Another rumble shook them again.

"What. The. Hell?" Cole asked.

Another step shook the cavern.

"Hey, MacGrath?" Nix asked.

"Yeah?" Cole responded.

"What did Judge say was under the Fallen's land?"

"The Land of Corruption… right?" Kuo replied.

"And…" Nix swallowed, nervously. "…what… lives here…"

Cole stopped. "That damned monster…"

They heard growling behind them. They looked to see a monster that made Bertrand's monstrous form look like a pitbull on a leash.

A gigantic… four legged creature… with two arms coming out of its hunchback… and doubled jawed… was staring down at them. This creature could only be described as one thing…

The Abomination.

Cole just stared at it. "Shit…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, boy...**

**We're almost to the end, folks! How will we end this tale? And will our heroes be able to overcome the Abomination? Can they even survive it?**

**QUIZ ANSWER: I made up Nix's last name based on Storm from X-Men, her real name being Ororo Munroe. Congrats to Storyteller222 for figuring it out! :) That makes me happy!**

**Next Chapter: The Abomination**

**The Abomination has set its sights on our heroes. With her powers gone and her guilt still consuming her, Kuo cannot help in this fight and Cole and Nix are on their own. The fight will be hard and emotions are still running high... which will lead to some surprising admissions... What will they be?**

**You can't miss this!**


	9. The Abomination

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry! Things have been really hectic in my life lately. I won't go into too many details but tragedy has been hitting me left and right and has made it hard to focus. With my job (and all the drama there), family, my novel, and just stuff happening... anyway, I'm sorry, everyone. I will do my best to get back on track. Now... Back to the story!**

**Now, then... this chapter... actually turned out a LOT longer than planned... so, I turned it into two. Chapter 10 will be out as soon as I can get it out. But, for now... HERE IS CHAPTER 9!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Abomination**

The trio stood in awe of the huge, predatory demon known as the Abomination stood before them all. It had a subtle ravenous hunger just boiling under its surface. It looked hungry and looked at the trio like they were his main course.

Nix never took her eyes off the creature, "Seriously… I wanna go ahead and die now. Ya know… again."

Roaring, the Abomination swung his fist at the trio and they had to scatter, Cole having to force Kuo out of the way. Nix gritted her teeth and threw fireballs at the monster. The Abomination roared and turned his attention for the swamp witch.

Nix growled, "Gah! C'mon, den, you ugly mother…"

The Abomination charged at her.

Cole pulled Kuo aside; she sank to her knees in despair while Cole tried to get her back to reality. "Kuo! Kuo? Come on! Kuo! Snap out of it!"

"Kill me…" she said, absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Let it kill me, Cole… It's only after me… You and Nix… run… leave me here… it'll kill me… and you guys can run…"

Cole shook his head. Was she serious? "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you behind."

"But…"

"No, Kuo. No."

"Why? Why are you going this far for me, Cole? Why?! Just tell me!"

He contemplated just saying what he'd been feeling for a long time now. He thought maybe he should just tell her. He opened his mouth to speak when the deafening roar of the Abomination could be head. They looked to see Nix flying backward from the concussive soundwave blast of the demon.

She slammed and skidded against the ground, stopping with a grunt. '_That thing is big and quick and can blow up a bridge by screaming! SHIT!_' She got up and screamed, "Uh, MacGrath?! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Cole growled and fired a magnum bolt at the Abomination. The monster roared in irritation and turned its attention toward the New Marais Saint. Cole ran at the monster, unleashing a bolt stream at it. The Abomination recoiled from the blasts. It then charged and raised its fists to smash the hero. Cole dodged the attack and Nix tried setting fire to it again. The beast was burned and roared at the New Marais native.

"DAMMIT! AGAIN?!" It ran at her, sending her running. "CAN'T YA CHASE MACGRATH?! SHIT!"

Hearing her concern, Cole threw a Lightning grenade at the beast, causing it to break off its pursuit of Nix. The Abomination looked at Cole and charged again. Cole ran, making sure the Abomination was following him. He jumped, turned, and threw another grenade right in the monster's face. The beast was stunned momentarily. Cole ran in but the monster swiped away the hero Conduit. Cole landed hard against a rock column. The Abomination started stalk him but the prime Conduit unleashed a bolt stream, causing the Abomination to retreat, temporarily. Cole got his breath and ran at the monster; using his Lighting Tether, he climbed on its back and started firing point blank bolts into its back. This only angered the grand monster, causing to start to flail about. Cole was forced abandon this plan and jump off the Abomination's back. He landed and threw another grenade. The Abomination shook off the effects and tried punching Cole. Cole dodged the punch, flipping to the right side. He ran at the demon, sliding underneath the beast, shooting bolts into its underbelly. The Abomination tried to step around to either see Cole or crush him. The Empire native just barely managed to stay out of the Abomination stomping but he wasn't causing nowhere near as much damage as he would've liked. He got from under the behemoth as quickly as he could… only to come right in its line of sight.

"Oh, crap…" Cole growled.

The Abomination let out a chortle.

Nix had recovered enough at this point and threw fireballs at the monster again. The Abomination roared and charged at Nix again… this time… she switched up her strategy…

She took off running. Her plan was to get the Abomination to follow her, which it seemed to like to do. The plan was working too well.

"Damn my ideas!" Nix shouted.

Cole saw the monster chasing his friend. Growling, he took off after them both, hoping he would regain more strength as he ran along. Kuo was still almost lost in her failure… but she ran after them all… knowing this was her fault. If anything happened to any of them… even Nix… it was all her fault.

Nix ran for a while, knowing the Abomination was still behind her. She could feel it running; plus, she didn't want to look back to see how close it was. She did, however, at one point, jump, and throw a fireball at the demon. It became more angry but Nix teleported to stay a step ahead of it, all while keeping it interested in her. She kept running through the cavern until she came to an edge of a cliff into an even darker abyss than the one they fell from to begin with. She caught her breath and looked behind her to see the Abomination had stopped running and down to stalking toward her. She was breathing hard, trying to figure out what to do next. She kept glancing down at the cavern in between looking at the demon.

As Nix caught her breath, she did formulate a plan. But it would take timing… and whole lot of luck. She knew she could make this happen… if only just barely…

The Abomination charged at her and Nix threw a fireball in the monster's face, just as it charged at her. She hit the beast right in its face and managed to teleport right out of the way in time for the monster to fall over the cliff.

The former swamp witch reappeared right back where she just got out of the way and fell to a sitting position. She looked over the cliff, looking for the Abomination. When she didn't see it, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Nix!" Cole called down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Nix wheezed out. "I'm…"

With a deafening roar, one of the large monstrous hands of the Abomination snatched her out of nowhere.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!" Cole screamed.

The Abomination climbed back to the ledge. She struggled against its grip but it had her arms pinned. It raised her to the its mouth…

"No, no, NO!"

…the Abomination placed Nix in her mouth.

And slammed its mouth shut. It roared. And Nix was nowhere to be seen.

Cole couldn't believe it… Nix… just like that… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuo saw it, as well. She retreated a little… it was her fault… her fault…

Cole stood staring, struggling to come terms with this. That was his friend… despite how things went between them… even when they disagreed… Nix was always the one who came through in a pinch. She always proved herself when it counted. Even with this whole venture… Nix saved him from the Wraith. He only made it this far because of her… and she was gone. And that was on him. His fault. He didn't save her. Again. Just like in New Marais… only difference… she would be somewhere safe it isn't wasn't for him…

If he hadn't dragged her into this…

He couldn't save her… or protect her…

But he could avenge her.

Cole whole body crackled. He fired rocket after rocket at the monster. "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON, YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! COME ON!"

The Abomination tried to make its way toward Cole but it kept getting blinded and forced back by the fury of the Prime Conduit's onslaught. It released another booming soundwave that knocked Cole back… but it was not enough to put him down. The Prime Conduit jumped right back up and fired another rocket flurry. Cole continued his assault, driving the Abomination toward the edge of the cliff. The Abomination tried to mount a counterattack but it was nearly impossible due to Cole's ferocity. Cole eventually settled down and stopped his assault, not really tired but needed to get some breath back. The large demon wasn't done fighting yet but Cole was just as monstrous as the Abomination was with Nix gone.

Cole was about to attack again when the Abomination went to let out a roar… and, suddenly… flames flew out of his mouth. Cole's eyes widened when saw Nix manage to climb on to the beast's jaw, growling and cursing all the while. She kicked the Abomination's mouth once for good measure then teleported next to her ally and collapsed, grunting in pain as she grabbed her left arm, which now had a good size wound in it; when and where she got it, she wasn't even sure. Cole didn't wait to ask; he unleashed a flurry of rockets at the Abomination, sending it over the edge of the cliff, causing to scream as it fell.

Cole helped Nix to her feet and hurried back to the main part of the cavern, where Kuo had been watching, and they all retreated further into the cave, needing to regroup and taking advantage of the Abomination's fall.

They weren't stupid, though.

They knew this wasn't over.

They ran far into the cavern, putting enough distance between them and the cliff. They ran further before ducking behind one of the rock formations and listened for the Abomination. Apparently, it fell far enough to give them all time to catch their breath but who knows how long that would be.

Cole looked Nix in complete amazement. "I can't believe you survived!"

"You ain't the only one," Nix smirked. "Damn thing doesn't have a strong stomach, thank God. At least, I think. I tried not to go down far enough to find out." She looked at the wound on her arm. "Still…" She put her hand over it. Pain hit immediately. She hissed.

"How bad is it?"

"Dunno. It just hurts like all hell!" The fire Conduit gritted her teeth as pain surged through her again. She growled, "Dammit all! The next time I see dat thing… I'm blowin' his damn face off, I swear my hand 'fore the Lord. Dat way he _can't_ eat me!"

"Can you still fight?" Cole asked.

She took a few breaths. "Yeah… I'll be a'ight."

Cole sighed. He knew Nix would keep fighting… but wasn't sure how they were going to go about this. "There's gotta be a way to bring that thing down," he whispered.

"Easier said den done. All da shit we did to it already. And it's still comin'. We threw it off damn cliff! Twice!"

Cole stopped and thought of everything. "Then we're out of choices." He shook his head, "We make our last stand here."

Kuo looked at him shocked. There was no way he meant that… no way…

Nix… had no objection. She smirked, again. "Fine by me."

Kuo couldn't believe these two. After everything they had just gone through, they still wanted to… "Are you two insane?!" she shouted. "Sure, you guys get out free and clear but that thing can, pretty much, kill you! It will hurt! No matter what the outcome is!"

"And we'll face it," Cole replied.

Kuo grabbed her skull and looked at the ground. She'd already damned herself to Torment forever… and now she was going to cause the two people to who tried to help her to suffer. She was hating herself more and more. "No, no, no… this… this can't happen!" She looked at the duo and ordered, "Just go!"

"We're not leaving!" Cole shouted back.

"Leave!"

"No!"

Kuo forgot Cole's stubborn streak. But Nix would listen. "Nix! Talk to him!"

"Hey! Dat damn thing tried to eat me! Dis shit, here, is personal now!"

She groaned, "You two are impossible! Will you just leave?! GO!"

"We are not leaving, Kuo!" Cole said.

"Will you stop being so stubborn?! This isn't the Beast! Or Bertrand! Or any of those idiots you beat in Empire or New Marais! This is more than life or death!"

"And we aren't leaving! We sure as hell aren't leaving you here!"

"Cole!"

"No!"

She had had enough. "Why?! Why are you still here?! Why do I matter so much to you?! Over some stupid crush?!"

"NO!"

"THEN WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" He had had enough. He blurted that out before he even realized what he was saying.

Lucy stopped. Her mouth agape. Her eyes growing wider as the words replayed in her mind over and over again.

Nix looked up from her wound and raised an eyebrow. Her pain meant nothing compared to this scene she was about to witness. '_Now, we gettin' somewhere…_'

Cole sighed. He ran his hands over his face, "Alright… there it is…" He dropped his hands. "I love you, Lucy. I don't know when it happened… but it did. God knows I didn't wanna fight you in New Marais but… but I learned from Kessler… sometimes… you gotta do what you gotta do… even if it costs you someone you care about…" His speech softened, "but the Beast is gone and we have the chance to live again… I want…" He paused. "I want us to have that…"

Kuo found it hard to breathe. She couldn't believe any of this… "Cole…"

The Abomination roared, getting everyone's attention. It was close by.

Nix looked around the corner, "Damned monster… stupid thing don't stay down for long."

"There's gotta be a way to bring that thing down!" Cole grunted.

Nix shrugged, "Why do we just hit it with everything we got at once?"

Cole just chuckled. "Why not? Nothing else worked."

"It's gonna kill you both," Kuo whispered.

Nix chuckled. "We already dead."

Kuo looked at them both, "I can't ask you two to do this for me…"

"Well…" Nix looked at her. "Now, I'm doin' this for me. I don't like being eaten… it's a pet peeve."

"And I want to do this for you," Cole said. "So, you're not asking."

"Cole…" Kuo breathed out.

Another roar. The Abomination was very close.

Nix set fire to her hand. "It's comin'."

Cole surged electricity around himself. "Alright… let's do this. Nix, you circle around and get in position. When we can, we hit it with everything we can. Don't hold a damn thing back."

"Got it." She chuckled, "This ain't gonna work, is it?"

Cole chuckled. "Probably not. But it's not like we have much of a choice. Either we're goin' down… or it is…"

Nix smirked. "Works for me. See ya on the _other_… other side." She teleported away to get into position.

Cole looked at Kuo, who was still dumbfounded by the revelation her friend just threw at her. He didn't say anything and neither did she. What could they say? There were no more words at this point. All had been said… there was only actions left to take now.

It had come down to this; like Cole said… either they would defeat the Abomination… or their journey ended here.

* * *

**A/N: Time is almost here... we are almost to the end, my friends...**

**Next Chapter: The Blitzkrieg**

**Cole and Nix begin their all out assault on the Abomination. Who will be left standing at the end of this final battle?**

**Be here for it!**


	10. The Blitzkrieg

**A/N: SWEET CREAM ON AN ICE CREAM SUNDAY, THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED!  
**

**Guys, I am so infinitely sorry this took so long! You have no idea how bad I feel that it took me so long to finish this! I have been working so much and distracted with a ton of other things! Good grief, I am sorry, guys! But Chapter 10 is here!**

**Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Blitzkrieg**

With nothing left to do but fight, Cole and Nix prepared themselves for the final assault on the Abomination. Cole walked out from behind the stone column, where he was waiting to confront the Abomination, and awaited its advance. Slowly but surely, the giant demon emerged from the shadows. It was panting. It looked angry. It didn't like being thrown off a cliff then forced to hunt its prey again, especially in its own domain. It was hungry. And it no longer wished to be delayed.

Cole charged his hands.

Nix was behind the monster, lighting her fists aflame.

The Abomination huffed out its anger.

They were all ready. It was all or nothing time.

Cole ran at the Abomination. It roared and charged in. Nix chased the monster. It stopped mid-run, turned and slugged Nix out of her run. Then used its hind left right leg to kick at Cole, who dodged just in time. But when Cole looked back up, the huge monster hit him with a backfist, sending him flying into another wall. The New Marais patron saint shook off the attack and saw Nix throwing fireballs at the monster again. Cole jumped up and launched another rocket flurry. The Abomination tried stomping Nix, causing her to dodge, then used another soundwave aimed at Cole, who rolled to the side to avoid the impact. Nix jumped back into the fray, trying to gather as much as strength as she could to let loose her Inferno but the Abomination was not as stupid as she would've liked. It charged at her, cutting into her charging efforts. Cole jumped on the demon's back, charged his fists with electricity, and punched it in the back as hard as he could. Nix got ready to unleash her Inferno again, hoping it would get ready before the Abomination saw her.

No such luck. That was the problem with this monster: it was very in tune with its surroundings. And it didn't want its own dinner to defeat it. It stomped the ground hard enough to throw everyone off balance. It swung around and kicked rocks at her. Nix had to dodge the debris and give up on her power surge. She ran off and the Abomination chased her. She jumped and threw a fireball in his face. The Abomination roared, paused, and shook off the effects. Cole jumped at it and unleashed a flurry of an assault. Nix ran forward and jumped in, as well, using her power against the demon. The Abomination had had enough. It inhaled deeply and let out a sonic blast strong enough to knock both heroes away. Nix fell out of sight while Cole landed against another column.

Cole rubbed his head. "Damn it… what's it gonna take to bring this bastard down?!"

The Abomination stepped toward his meal.

"…damn…"

The Abomination stalked closer…

…until Kuo stepped out of the shadows. She walked until she stood between the Abomination and Cole. She stared up at the monster, completely unmoved.

"Lucy!" Cole shouted. "What are you doing?"

She looked over at him. She couldn't speak; she could only act. After what this man had said to her and all he had done for her… she had to protect him… no matter what.

She didn't have to explain her plan, however; Cole figured it out. "Lucy, don't!" He struggled to get up, "Stop!"

She still didn't speak. Not yet. She closed her eyes, gathering herself and letting tears fall. "It's okay, Cole."

He paused.

"I'm ready for this." She opened her eyes, looking up at the large demon and her fate. "I put myself here and I accept that. You're the one person… who always helped me… you never even judged me… and I betrayed you… and for that I have no words for how sorry I am. For how sorry I will always be…" She took a deep breath. "This is my fate. My consequences… and I can and will take it… but I won't let this happen to you…" She looked at him. "Not to you…"

He stared at her in astonishment and a complete loss for words. He didn't want this… He didn't want…

The Abomination roared.

Kuo looked back at it. "I'm ready…" She closed her eyes.

"I AIN'T!" Nix appeared in the air and came down with a Firebird Strike, crashing into the back of the monster, causing it to stumble. Nix teleported in front of Kuo.

"Nix?!" Kuo said surprised.

"Listen up, bitch!" Nix shouted. "Maybe you ready for da whole 'sacrifice myself for my boyfriend' play but me? I'm tired of dis ugly ass beast! And I'm gonna do to him what I couldn't do in New Marais to dat asshole Bertrand! So, save the Oscar performance for later!"

Nix threw fireball after fireball at the demon, causing it to back up. The Abomination seethed, sick of the attack and really tired of this persistence; it wanted this to end. Nix knew that she still couldn't use her Inferno yet, so she switched strategies. She unleashed her oil, holding one of the Abomination's legs in place. It roared in frustration, trying to get its leg loose. Nix threw another fireball, detonating the oil and engulfing the monster in flames. The Abomination roared but stepped out of the fire; it started to shake off its pain.

"Damn son-of-a-bitch!" Nix flung her arms down. She seethed in frustration.

The monster advanced but a blast of lightning shot over the ladies' heads. They turned to see Cole had recovered enough to continue the fight.

"I got him!" Cole charged and attacked the Abomination again.

Kuo watched as Cole went against the monster. Despite the length of this fight, the Abomination was still going strong. Cole and the Abomination collided; their respective powers caused the cavern to shake and started small rock fall. Nix and Kuo jumped out of the way and looked back up to see the battle continue. The former swamp dweller took the chance to start gathering her powers. She needed to get this Inferno out while there was a chance.

Kuo had other ideas, however: the plan to sacrifice herself. "I should…"

"Will ya shut up with dat?" Nix asked, harshly, grabbing her arm, careful not to burn her but still gathering power all the same. "He ain't gonna let ya…" She turned Kuo to face her. "…and he'll kill me if I let ya… not that I'm about to."

Kuo looked at her, stunned. "You don't want me to?"

"What? Go through all dis shit so you can give up? I don't like you… but not that much."

"But the plan makes sense."

Nix looked at her, incredulously. "Not even if you die, does that make sense!"

Kuo was going to argue further. "Nix…"

The fire Conduit growled. "Alright, look: your plan is stupid! Bottom line. But, in my neck of the woods, ya want somethin'? Ya give somethin'. So, if you promise not to do dat shit, I'll…" She searched her mind to think of anything that might make this woman shut up and stop being suicidal. She arrived at one… and she hated it. "…I'll tell you my first name. Deal?"

Kuo was surprised. Nix… sounded like she actually gave a damn; not cared so much but was genuinely interested in Kuo's well-being. What more could happen today? Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement. Besides everything else, because she kept it hidden for so long, she _really_ wanted to know this woman's name.

Nix closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to reveal this… "It's LaKeisha."

Kuo blinked. "LaKeisha?"

"Yep… that's my name. LaKeisha Nix Munroe." She cringed. "Oh, my GOD! How long has it been since I said that whole thing?!" She shivered.

Kuo actually smirked, "Nix… your name's not bad."

"I know… I just hate it!"

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Was like every black girl in New Marais had that name. Kids used ta tease me about it. Said my parents didn't care to give me a real name. So, I just said screw it and started going by my middle name. I like Nix better, anyway."

Kuo was still smirking but stopped when Cole slammed into the column next to them. He groaned as he took a knee. "Son-of-a-bitch! This thing doesn't quit!"

"We ain't doin' too good job with this rescue shit," the former swamp lady said.

He let out a grunt as he got to his feet, "I noticed."

Nix looked at the monster. And her eyes brightened… as her powers clicked. Her Inferno was ready. She started to laugh, "Oh, ho, ho, yeah!"

Cole looked at her, curiously. "What?"

"You might wanna take a few steps back!"

"What are you doing?"

She prepared to let loose all her power, in one final strike. "Ending this!"

The Abomination stalked closer.

She set her hands on fire… "Because this som' bitch…"

The area was she was standing began to smoke and smolder… Cole and Kuo backed up…

"…is goin' down…"

Scattered flames shot out around her… Even the rocks began to catch fire…

"RIGHT!"

Her whole body was literally aflame.

"NOW!"

…and unleashed her Inferno, resembling a column of fire.

Nix put absolutely every bit of herself into this blast, down to her very soul. The Abomination roared and thrashed about, the fire and the intense heat tearing away at its physical form. It became a battle of wills now: Nix and the Abomination. She wouldn't stop her fire and the Abomination couldn't escape it. Soon, the Abomination was no longer visible… only Nix's fire could be seen. But Nix wasn't fooled; she wasn't sure that the monster was dead… so she kept going. Cole and Kuo just watched in awe as this woman, who, at one point, would oppose them verbally at every turn, was now putting up the biggest fight to save them all. And Cole couldn't be more proud to call her a friend.

Nix kept going until she physically drained herself. Her fire started to fade until it flickered out. She fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

After seeing the demon had not emerged, Nix chortled. "Done."

The flames still burned bright and the Abomination could not be seen or heard. Everyone thought this war finally over…

…until the large demon crawled out of the fire. It seemed in pain, seething in agony… but still ready to fight.

Nix let out a quick cry of anguish and despair. "You have GOT to be kiddin' me!"

"Can you do that again?" Kuo asked.

"If I had two more days…"

The Abomination roared.

"I doubt we have that…" Kuo said.

"Hell, we ain't got two more _minutes_, looks like…" Nix breathed out.

"We're running out of ideas," Cole said.

"I gave it my best shot…" Nix said.

There was no denying that. "Yeah, ya did. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

But they all looked and saw something. Nix's last attack… it left its skin scorched, horribly burned. And it was moving slower. In fact… if they didn't know any better… it even seemed tired.

"How da hell dat happen?" Nix asked.

"Nix…" Cole said. "I think… you weakened it…"

"Great… he's weak… Now, we can die with a mark we made on him…"

"No. If he can be hurt that badly, now, I can end this…"

"By yourself?"

"If I don't hold back, yeah."

Nix shrugged, "We got no other choice."

"Cole…" Kuo said, getting their attention. "Are you sure?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I can do this."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to… but she couldn't stop herself, either: she took hold of his hand. "Be careful… please…"

Cole looked at his hand inside of hers then back at her.

Nix was surprised at Kuo's gesture and looked at the way these two were looking at each other… somewhat lovingly, she couldn't help but notice. She had to keep from laughing again. '_Da hell is takin' these two so long? Just get dis over with already!_'

Cole nodded. "I will." He looked at the Abomination. "Wish me luck…" He let go of Kuo's hand and walked out to meet his adversary.

Kuo just stared at him, whispering, "Good luck…"

Nix sighed. "Finish strong, MacGrath…"

The Abomination growled. It was still struggling against the pain; a very new sensation for the demon. The combined efforts of the two Conduits, Nix's Inferno, and Cole's continued assault had completely weakened its thick skin. It roared as it looked Cole approach… but its roar wasn't as strong.

"Feeling tired?" Cole remarked. "Join the club. Care to make this the last stand?"

Seeming to understand Cole, the Abomination snorted… almost in agreement.

"Alright then… let's finish this…"

The Abomination, noticeably slower and less powerful than it was before. Cole rushed at it, used his lightning hook, and whipped to its side. He fired rockets as he jumped from the hook. The Abomination roared in pain immediately, confirming Cole's theory. Nix's attack was the final catalyst needed to damage the outer shell of the Abomination enough to wear it down. Despite the damage inflicted, the demon still had plenty of fight left in it. But Cole wasn't going to complain; they finally had some chance to win against this monster.

Quite frankly, this was the most even the fight was going to be.

Cole fired rockets at the Abomination, damaging it again. It roared in considerable and evident pain; it rushed at Cole then swung its fist at the hero. He dodged and threw grenades at its face. This attack confirmed it: it was far weaker than before as it immediately recoiled from these strikes. Problem was… Cole was starting to run on empty as well. The Abomination shook off the attack while Cole got his breath back. The demon stumbled toward the hero and Cole charged in after it. The Abomination tried so smash him but Cole dodged and fired his bolts at it, aggravating its damaged frame even more. Cole kept going until the Abomination managed to swipe him. Cole flew through the air, hitting then skidding along the ground.

Cole got to his feet and saw the Abomination had turned his attention to the women again.

Nix was shielding Kuo, both knowing full well that they couldn't do a thing against this demon.

Cole shook off his pain… gathered all the power he could… and charged in. He ran and top speed and jumped… a nearly impossible leap, landing on the Abomination's back. He raised lightning charged fist and slammed it into the Abomination's back. The demon roared in insurmountable pain. Cole punched in the back again and again; the lightning just peeling at away at the flesh of the monster, expanding from where Cole was punching. After several more blows, Cole leapt off and landed in front of the monster.

The Abomination was on shaky legs; pain surged through it with the constant electricity of its inflictor.

Cole wasn't far behind. "This is it… isn't it?"

The Abomination looked at the Empire Saint.

"We got one last blow in us…" Lightning began to course around Cole's body, like an F-16 getting ready for takeoff.

The Abomination gained a strong, powerful footing one more time… knowing it could be the last.

"Alright… let's settle it right now. You win, we're dinner. We win… you're dust."

The Abomination just seethed.

"Alright. Bring it, bitch…"

The Abomination roared and charged in.

Cole got ready to unleash everything he had. His lightning crackled like a thunderstorm, enough power to restore Empire City.

He raised his hands in front of him, putting left foot back for balance and fired a constant stream of an Ionic Storm from his own body right at the monster. The attack collided with the Abomination but it roared in defiance kept pushing through. The harder it pushed, however, the harder Cole pushed. The Abomination kept trying to force its way through… but it couldn't keep it up. First… its front left leg broke underneath it. Then… one of its arms started to melt. Slowly but surely, piece by piece, the Abomination was withered away.

Cole kept pushing until he absolutely couldn't. His power ran out and he fell to his knees.

All was quiet.

Thick smoke emanated from where the large demon made its stand. Kuo and Nix came forward and look to where the Abomination was… only to see its blackened, melted remains.

The Abomination was dead. It was over. They won.

Cole couldn't believe it. He just destroyed an ancient demon. He chuckled.

"DAYUM!" Nix shouted as she and Kuo approached. "Nice hit, man!"

Cole got his feet, groaning as he did so. "Thanks… doubt I can ever do that again."

"Well, least, it worked, once."

"Got that right."

Kuo walked up to Cole. A silence over took all of them as the Ice Conduit just stared at this man who was in love with her. Nix and Cole both were wondering what was going through her head.

They got their answer. Out of nowhere, Kuo threw her arms around Cole's neck and hugged him. Very tight.

Cole looked down at her surprised, even looking at Nix to confirm this was actually happening. Nix just smirked and shook her head, trying not laugh out loud.

Cole looked at blue haired woman embracing him, knew this was actually happening… and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cole…" Kuo squeaked out, "I'm sorry… for everything…"

"It's okay," Cole whispered back.

She paused… then admitted… "I love you…"

Cole's eyes widened with surprise. He let her go just so he could look in her eyes.

"I love you, Cole."

He could see it clearly in her eyes. She meant it. He smiled.

Nix shook her head. "That took long enough."

"I'm a bit hard on emotions here, whadda want?" Kuo asked.

Nix just chuckled.

Cole touched Kuo's cheek.

She almost melted.

"I love you, too," he said again.

Kuo thought trying to not let her tears fall… but she didn't care anymore. It had been a long trial and she could let a few go.

"Great!" Nix joked. "Now… you're… two dead people in love. Might as well be play by dat guy who wrote Romeo & Juliet."

"I wouldn't make so many jokes… LaKeisha," Kuo smirked.

Nix's face dropped. "Bitch, no, you didn't…"

Kuo giggled, "That was my only one, I swear."

"It better be!"

Cole looked at the fire Conduit. "LaKeisha, huh?" Kuo laughed.

"MacGrath, tell anyone… or tease me… I swear ta God… I'll make your skin darker than mine… the hard way."

"With what power?"

"MacGrath!"

Cole laughed. "Kidding, kidding! No joke from me. I know better than to piss you off."

"Damn straight! 'Specially after all I did to help both your asses out!"

He smirked. "You're right about that."

Kuo shrugged, "If it's… any consolation, Nix… thank you…"

Nix smirked and nodded at her in respect.

Kuo looked around. "So… now what?"

The ground beneath turned into a pure white light and they fell through. They found themselves suddenly warped back in front of the Judge's throne.

The entity was staring at them all with no discernible expression… then… his eyes shined. "Judgment time."

* * *

**A/N: The Abomination is destroyed. Now... the Judgment is here! What will the Judge decide? Be here next time and find out!**

**Next Chapter: The Final Judgement**

**The Judge makes his final decision about Kuo. But before he does, Cole and Nix give their own testimony in her favor. Will this influence the Judge's decision? And what will the final decision be?**

**Be here for the final chapter of "Journey For the Frozen Heart."**


	11. The Final Judgment

**A/N: YES! Finally! It's here! Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Final Judgment**

"Judge?" Cole asked, bewildered, as he and the women stood before the entity's throne. "How did we…"

"Destroying the Abomination interrupted his control over his territory," the Judge explained. "It allowed me to transport you back where you are safe." He looked at Kuo, "…so we can conclude the matter at hand."

The trio looked at each other unsure of what was going to happen next. They killed the Abomination, sure, but Kuo failed her Forgiveness test. They weren't sure if defeating that monster was enough or even had any real effect on the Judge's decision at all. Things didn't work so easily here.

"Lucy Kuo… you have been weighed and you have been measured."

Kuo let her eyes fall toward the ground in a defeated manner. Cole's heart was starting to ache for her. And, despite herself, Nix was even starting to feel bad for her one time rival.

"As when you stood before me prior, you are permitted to speak. Have you anything to say in your own defense?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes." She paused… considered everything that had happened. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to come to terms with everything. "I failed my trial… I know that. I couldn't see past my own faults… I couldn't…" She shook her head, "I failed. That's all there is to it." She looked at the Judge. "I don't deserve any special treatment." She looked at her rescuers. "But they do." She looked back at the Judge. "Whatever you have in place for me… I am ready. But please… let them go back or go to Paradise… they earned it… again."

The Judge nodded. "I see. Well, then…"

Nix stepped forward, with her hand raised. "Wait, hold 'em up."

"Yes?"

"I got somethin' ta say, here."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. And extreme curiosity.

Cole, however, feared the worse. "Nix…" he warned.

"Relax, MacGrath. I know what I'm doin'." She addressed the Judge, "Ya know I ain't the bitch's…" she paused. To everyone's astonishment even her own, she corrected herself, "_Kuo's_ biggest fan… but… she should, at least, get the chance to make it all right. And, I mean, alive."

"Really?" the Judge asked, astounded. Of course, everyone was, including Nix.

The fire Conduit sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

He sat back. "Please. Present your case."

She sighed again, a little harsher this time. She hated having to go into details. "A'ight, look: I get it. When people get scared? Then it's really possible to get into things that you wouldn't do." She motioned toward Kuo, "She got scared. Hell, we all got scared."

"But you joined Cole?"

"And she joined da Beast. Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah. We covered dat part. Whateva. But here's the point… she panicked… but she didn't stop us. All dat power she got. I mean, she ain't me but… she coulda fought harder. She musta held back somewhere. Now, maybe it's 'cause she's all hot for Cole or maybe she just knew she was wrong from jump, doesn't matter. She still held back."

The Judge nodded, understandingly.

"She made a mistake. Let her go back down to live, ya know? Maybe she can get it right. Hell, we all just want a second chance. If I made good wit' one… she sure can."

Kuo looked at the red haired women. She was overwhelmed. She nodded. "Thanks, Nix."

Nix nodded at her.

"Interesting viewpoint, Nix," the Judge said. "Thank you for your words." He looked at MacGrath. "And you, Cole?"

Cole smiled. "Ha. I…don't think I'm the best person to ask."

The Judge knew why Cole would say that. "Your biased opinion is still an opinion. And, biased or not, the truth it could still contain."

MacGrath took a few seconds to think, let everything sink in. He looked Kuo. He stared at her for a long time. "I love you."

Kuo's heart went a flutter as she held back tears. She was positive she could never get sick of hearing that.

Cole looked at the Judge. "I love her. I want her to come back. With me. To Earth. To live. To have a life." He stepped forward. "And she should get another chance. You can't say people scared don't do things they don't mean. Even make wrong choices. Yeah, she was wrong. But she deserves the chance to get it right. Everything else she did… she deserves to live again…" He paused for a moment. His voice came out, was quiet yet desperate plea, "Please…"

The Judge sat back. "Powerful words, Cole. Thank you for them." He glanced behind him, as if hearing someone whispering. He looked back at the trio. "Pardon me for just a moment." He vanished in a wisp of light.

The trio looked at each other unsure.

"Ya think that worked?" Nix asked.

"Whether it did or didn't…" Kuo said. She smiled. "Thank you… both of you…" She stared at Cole.

He stared right back. "No problem…"

Nix looked at Kuo and Cole and saw that they were still moving awkwardly. "Oh, geez! Will you two at least hold hands?! God! We're dead already! Man up!"

They both laughed. Cole did indeed take hold of Lucy's hand. "Whatever happens next…" he said. "I don't regret a thing…"

She smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

After a few moments, the Judge returned. "All evidence is considered and my final judgment will stand."

Kuo nodded.

"Lucy Kuo… you did indeed join the Beast, John White, in partially aiding him in his execution of his diabolical plan and you failed your test of Forgiveness. However… you did encourage Cole MacGrath to save the human race, ending the Plague. All evidence considered… weighed and measured you have been. Final Judgment is upon you. Have you any final words before my verdict is rendered?"

"Yes," Kuo nodded. "Whatever judgment you give me… I'll accept, no questions asked. Just…" She looked at her rescuers. "Let them go back. They can always make a difference in the world. Maybe not the whole world… but they saved me… they can save someone else… help someone else… just… let them go back…"

The Judge nodded, "Passionate words. A kind sentiment, Lucy Kuo. Thank you."

She nodded.

"But… wouldn't like to see them make that difference firsthand?"

They all perked up. Cole smiled.

"What…" Kuo said in disbelief.

The Judge smiled. "Forgiving one's self is never easy. That was not the test. You'll have to do that on your own. The trick… was to see how earnest your spirit… your heart… truly was. When you willingly offered to sacrifice yourself to the Abomination to save Cole and Nix, you proved you are not the same person who aided the Beast. That person was not truly you. It was you cloaked in fear. And in the presence of a beast much greater than the one on Earth, for friendship and love, you have defeated that fear. Therefore… you've earned your right to a second chance."

"I can go back…" Kuo said in disbelief. She sank to her knees. Cole kneeled next to her. She looked up at him and they embraced.

"What about that crap John was shovelin'?" Nix asked.

"John White is a swindler, almost as grand as the Great Deceiver himself. John spoke half-truths, cloaked in lies. He wanted nothing more than to have Kuo suffer along with him. The adage 'misery loves company' applies here, I believe."

"And how." That reminded Nix. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Sent back to Torment. Where he belongs." The Judge chuckled. "Don't worry. His appearance was purely based on his need to win in any way. He's become quite pathetic."

"So… he's not getting out?" Cole asked.

"Not. Ever."

That was good news.

"And the Oracle?" Cole asked.

The Judge shrugged, "She merely acted as she is supposed to. She had nothing to neither gain nor lose in this event. To put it simply: she went with her… programming. She did not wish any of you harm but she had to perform the task assigned to her."

Cole chuckled, "I guess she did at that…"

"Now, then, as you for you, very brave warriors…" the Judge looked at Cole and Nix. "Paradise or return to life?"

"If she goes back," Cole motioned to Kuo, "I go back."

"And I better go back, too, ya know?" Nix said. "They're all lovey dovey… somebody might kill 'em. I gotta watch their backs."

The Judge smiled. "Very well." His eyes glowed a bright white. "Request to return to life… granted. Go in peace, my friends. I look forward to seeing you all again."

"Not too soon," Nix said.

He smiled. "We shall see. What's soon to me… may not be soon to you. Or could it?"

Nix narrowed her eyes. "I hate him…"

The Judge chuckled. "When you are revived, you will find your powers still available, if only weaker."

"No problem with that," Cole shook his head.

"Cole… Zeke Dunbar has taken your body on a boat, away from New Marais. Nix, you will be revived in the area where you performed your final attack on the Beast. And Lucy, you will be revived in a morgue in the city."

"Thanks for the heads up," Nix nodded.

"You've been through enough. It's the least I can do."

She shrugged. "Still… I think we… kinda owe ya…"

"Very much so," Kuo agreed.

"Thanks, Judge…" Cole said. "…For everything."

The Judge smiled. "It is not often I see people like you. Willing to put so much on the line for friends… despite what they have done. It gives me hope for your entire race. Most have forgotten along the way." He scoffed, "Maybe all they needed… was an example."

Cole smiled. "Thanks."

The ground beneath the trio turned into a bright light.

"Farewell to you all! Until we meet again…" The Judge said.

A rush of wind was felt followed the light engulfing them all.

* * *

_**Earth**_

Zeke Dunbar sat on the boat as the storm clouds gathered overhead. He pulled out just far enough to where he could barely see New Marais in the distance. He sat on the steps of the boat that led up to the bridge, drinking a beer and looking at the coffin that contained his best friend.

The past couple of days had been hard. Losing Cole hurt the most but Zeke realized that he even missed Kuo and Nix. He was kind of hoping this storm would take him out and end his misery. What did he have to look forward to, anyway?

A crash of thunder echoed through the sky overhead. Followed by another.

Followed by a bolt of lightning striking right next to the boat.

Zeke jumped and hid underneath the stairs at the sudden weather phenomena.

Another bolt of lightning struck on the other side.

Zeke looked up to see the clouds growing brightly, like it was powering up for something. Out from the greyed sky, a single, powerful, continuous bolt of lightning hit the boat.

But… not the boat. The coffin.

The lightning strike lasted for a solid minute and destroyed the stone coffin, shattering it to pieces.

Zeke looked up after the lightning dissipated and saw the most unexpected thing:

Cole's body was moving.

Zeke couldn't believe his eyes. Cole… was standing up. Alive…

Cole MacGrath is alive.

"I'm… am I…" Cole said, befuddled as he looked at his hands. He had his tattoos back. He felt his face. The scars were there. "Am I really…"

Zeke cautiously approached as he wasn't sure if he was seeing things. "Brother?" he asked.

Cole looked at his best friend and smiled. "Zeke…" He let out a few breaths, "Zeke, it's you!" He rushed to him and gripped the shorter man's shoulders, "It's really you!" He paused and looked up at the cloudy, grey sky. "I'm back…" He laughed. "I'm BACK!" He laughed harder in relief. He looked back at Zeke and shook him, "I'M BACK, MAN!"

Zeke's mouth was wide enough to toss a grapefruit in. "Yeah, I can see that! What the HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Tell ya later. But, for now, how far are we from New Marais?"

"You wanna go back?"

Cole smiled brighter. "Oh, yeah."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He looked at the direction of the city. "Turn us around, man. Turn us around."

A half hour later, the boat approached the dock of New Marais. While Zeke stared in utter disbelief at what he saw on the pier, Cole couldn't help but smile from ear to ear: Lucy with Nix standing behind her. Both of them smiling.

"Holy shit…" Zeke breathed out.

Once the boat was close enough, Lucy dashed and jumped into Cole's arms, holding on to him for all the life, and love, she had in him, with him doing the same in return. Kuo was crying harder than she ever had in her life. Nix jumped on the boat and watched the scene with her arms folded… and an approving smile on her face.

"Thank you…" Lucy whispered into Cole's ear. "Thank you, thank you…"

"Anytime…" he whispered back.

They looked at each other and finally shared a moment they both longed for: the kiss. It was slow at first; but it didn't take long to get over the initial hesitation and let all the passion neither of them had had a chance to let free go. Lucy hated to admit, but it was every bit as romantic as any story she had ever heard. And, even harder to admit, she was loving every second of it. So was Cole. After the kiss, they just stood holding each other.

Nix chuckled at the couple. She saw Zeke standing, slack jawed, and patted the portly man on the shoulder. "Whaddup, man?" she greeted.

Zeke looked at them all, extremely perplexed by these events. "Okay… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Nix tried to figure the quickest way to explain this. "Short version? I think we met an angel. Like… an angel of death or somethin'. Gave us life number two. Like a game, ya know?"

That would've been impossible to believe for Zeke… if he wasn't best friends with a guy who could summon lightning from the sky. "Wow. Damn…" Now, he was just happy to have friends back.

"Yeah…" Nix looked at the city, the place she called home. She stared at it for a long time… then let out an exhale. A resigned exhale. "We best get ta gettin'. Too many folks gonna ask too many questions if we stay here."

Cole and Lucy looked up from their embrace and stared at her. "I thought you liked New Marais?" Cole asked.

"Love it." She then whispered, "It's home…" She sighed, looked back at the other, and spoke in a normal tone, "But… time here is done." She smirked, "After all…" She laughed it off as best she could. "We died saints, man! Can't go out better den dat! 'Sides… it's time to see what else is out dere… see the world! I mean… right?"

Lucy nodded, "Right."

"Take us outta here, Zeke," Cole requested.

"You got it brother," Zeke smiled. He headed back to the bridge, turned the engine on and turned the boat around.

Nix sat on top of one of the tool boxes, leaning back. Cole and Lucy sat against the wall of the deck, Lucy leaning her head on his shoulder and Cole leaning his head on top of hers. They both noticed that Nix was staring at the city as the boat drifted away from it. More than she probably was ever going to admit, Nix was really going to miss her home.

"Hey, Nix!" Kuo said.

"Hmm?" Nix asked.

"Thank you."

Nix clicked her tongue. And smirked.

"Where to now, brother?" Zeke asked from the bridge.

Nix looked over at him as well, curious to his answer.

Cole smiled as he took hold of Lucy's hand, lightly squeezing it. "Wherever, man…" He kissed the top of Lucy's head, causing her to smile. "Wherever…"

Zeke nodded, "Aye-aye!"

The boat turned away from New Marais and headed out into uncharted waters, where a new future was awaiting them all.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks, everyone for all of your reviews and your favorites and your follows! Thank you all so much! It means the world to me!**

**T2 Angel**

**...**

**Next: Epilogue**

**?**

**Come back for the wrap up and the thank you at the end!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: And a nice little extra scene for you guys! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

The Judge sat on his throne as his next guest approached. He looked up and smiled. "Ah! There you are! Come, come! Stay for a minute!"

The man walked forward and paused. A grin on his face.

"And here I thought you were going to make an appearance long before now."

"Wasn't sure if I should," the man said in a rough voice. "Or even could."

"You were allowed a temporary pass to speak to me. And it was your suggestion that helped set all this in motion to begin with. Your testimony aided, in part, to giving any of them the Choice."

"I'm aware."

"But I do have an inquiry."

"You wish to ask me something?"

"I have to hear your answer for myself. Curiosity, as it were."

The man chuckled. "Alright, then."

"It concerns why voted that Cole be allowed to return to life. My question is… is it solely because you wanted him to live his life… or was there another reason?"

The man walked around, stopping and looking at the ground. "He did what I couldn't. He deserved to have what I did in return… even if it's with someone else. He deserves to have a better life."

"Did you know it would be with Kuo?"

"No. But I had my suspicions."

"Facing the Wraith says he still holds on to the grief of losing Trish."

"And he'll always have it, in some way. It never really leaves you, no matter what. But I'm not worried. He'll overcome it. He's not alone."

The Judge chuckled. "Indeed, he is not." He paused. "You are an interesting man, Kessler."

Kessler turned and faced the Judge. "You're one to talk."

"I am no man."

Kessler chuckled. "True."

"What do you think will happen now?"

The alternate future Cole considered all the possibilities. "In my time… before the Beast appeared… there were many adventures to be had. And it was just myself, Zeke, and Trish. One can only imagine what those four will get into…"

The Judge sighed. "Let us hope they don't accelerate the time to our next meeting."

Kessler chuckled again. "Here's hoping."

"Earth will be different now. The Event with the Beast will surely change everything."

"Indeed."

The entity looked at the former villain. "Besides… you didn't think the power of the RFI would be permanent did you?"

"Of course not. It only stopped that current generation of the gene." Kessler paused. "It will come back."

"Do you think they will ever be needed in such a way again? To save the world, I mean."

"You're the one with the powers of foresight."

The Judge smirked. "I know. But, as stated, I'm looking for your opinion."

Kessler shrugged, "There is no such thing as a world without danger. Of course, Cole will be needed again. But… that time is not now." He paused. "He will be at peace for now… but… sooner or later… he will be needed. And on that day… just like before… he will be ready."

"Even with his current status?" Meaning his relationship with Kuo.

Kessler smiled. "Especially with that."

"Then… the future will be quite… interesting."

"Indeed, it will." He started to walk away, "Do keep up to speed about what is going on. Send me a message to my 'gilded' cage."

The Judge laughed. "If I must…" He smirked. "Good day, Kessler."

"Good day, Judge…" Kessler faded away back into the mist and back down to his own Torment.

The Judge sat back and pondered what future awaited Cole MacGrath and his allies.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of our tale!  
**

**Now, thanks to Storyteller222, Dust the Hedgehog, Omega Gilgamesh, Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit, and everyone else for all of your support! It means the world to me!**

**Yours truly,**

**T2 Angel**


End file.
